Del Pasado al Futuro
by Luz.Izumi
Summary: Hola como ustedes sabrán esta historia se basa en mirai vegeta y mirai bulma, siéndoles honesta por error la borre y en vez de subirla de nuevo opte por reescribirla de cero, pero me di cuenta que fue muy egoísta de mi parte y una falta de respeto para ustedes así que les pido disculpas y como estaba planeado el capitulo final lo subiré la otra semana, perdón.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Dragon ball es propiedad de akira toriyama yo solo los tomo prestados para mi historia bla bla bla (XD)

Notas

Esta historia se coloca después de la saga de majin buu exactamente dos años después bueno ahora a disfrutar.

Capitulo I

Era una mañana normal en capsula corp. la luz entraba por una gran ventana dando sus rayos de sol justo al rostro de un moreno que tenia a su mujer recostada en su pecho, despertó calmadamente para luego observar la hermosa cabellera azul que se regaba por todo su pecho acaricio los mechones recordando la noche anterior se veía tan hermosa los años solo la volvían mas bella mas madura.

La peli azul despertó por la sensación de las caricias del moreno alzo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos negros profundos que le atravesaban el alma

-Buenos días- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa cálida

- Buenos días – contesto la peli azul con una sonrisa - ¿Vegeta que hora es?

-Son las 10 de la mañana- dijo él muy calmado

-¡QUE! Es muy tarde trunks no tarda en venir- dijo bulma levantándose de la cama y trayendo consigo la sabana para cubrirse.

Vegeta sonrió estuvo horas admirándola hasta que despertó al verla tan desesperada por la hora y como se levantaba de la cama cubriéndose con la sabana se le jalo de un tirón dejándola desnuda.

Bulma dio un grito de protesta y vegeta sonrió – Vamos mujer no hay nada que no haya visto antes- bulma se dio la vuelta caminando hacia el baño hacia un gesto de falso enojo y caminando de manera sensual.

-Eso encendió el cuerpo de vegeta. bulma era muy buena provocándolo y de un salto salió de la cama detrás de bulma cuando esta entro en el baño sintió como vegeta se le acercaba por la espalda y comenzaba a besar su cuello y acariciaba sus pechos con las manos jugaba con sus pezones.

Era increíble como una simple caricia le hacia volar la cabeza como su entrepierna se humedecía vegeta bajo una de sus manos pasando por su vientre acariciándolo jugando con la sensación que le provocaba a su mujer, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con su humedad.

Acariciaba esa parte de su mujer que estaba húmeda, caliente era tan irresistible mientras besaba su cuello, su oreja y le hablaba en un idioma desconocido palabras que se escuchaban sensuales era su idioma natal justo en el momento que le iba a dar vuelta para estar frente a frente se escucho un estruendo y la tierra comenzó a temblar eso los alarmo

-¿Vegeta que es eso?- dijo bulma sosteniéndose del pecho del moreno

Vegeta salió del baño a toda velocidad se coloco unos pantalones deportivos y camiseta y salió rumbo al patio de atrás de la corporación

Pudo observar como una nube de polvo se había elevado y se alarmo porque sentía un kí familiar pero desconocido al mismo tiempo el otro lo conocía y mientras analizaba la escena la nube se disipo levemente y observo una nave con las palabras "hope" se tranquilizo.

Bulma había quedado en el baño totalmente desorientada salió a todo prisa vestida con un vestido corto azul directo a donde provenía el ruido y las voces en cuanto salió la felicidad la lleno ahí estaba su hijo ya un hombre de 25 años muy guapo y se veía muy maduro se encontraba hablando con vegeta.

Pero su atención se centro en la mujer que estaba con el, pero como era posible era ella misma solo que unos años mayor le faltaba un poco el glamour que tanto le caracterizaba, pero tenia que admitirlo a un así ella seguía igual de hermosa aun con unos años encima.

Vegeta quedo estático cuando vio bajar a su hijo ayudando a una mujer igual a bulma pero con unos años mas pero seguía siendo hermosa vegeta sonrió ante la idea, su hijo se acerco con una gran sonrisa.

-Papá ¿como te encuentras? Hace tanto tiempo que no nos vemos- dijo el peli lila de manera muy animada –.

-Estoy bien hijo ¿que haces aquí?- quedo sorprendido su padre lo había llamado hijo así que la directa y fría pregunta del porque estaba ahí paso desapercibida.

-Bueno estamos aquí, porque queríamos hacerles una propuesta- dijo mientras abrazaba a su madre por la cintura.

Vegeta desvió su vista hacia M. bulma – Hola vegeta- se limito a decir ella con una genuina sonrisa aunque triste. En ese momento salió bulma corriendo en dirección a M. Trunks

-Hijo estas aquí que feliz me hace verte- decía con un fuerte abrazo al cual su hijo correspondió

-Yo también me alegro de verte mamá- dijo el peli lila muy feliz

Bulma desvió su mirada hacia – Vaya que desaliñada me veo en el futuro- soltó bulma sin pensar a lo que la vio con enojo

-Trata de vivir en un mundo devastado por androides y luego me cuentas- dijo bulma con mucho sarcasmo.

A lo que bulma sonrió – Claro tienes razón discúlpame- dijo con sinceridad

-Esta bien no te preocupes- Dijo aceptando sus disculpas.

Después de varios minutos de saludarse decidieron entrar a la cocina al parecer a ninguno de ellos les había dado tiempo de comer algo.

Mientras comían charlaban de cosas triviales cuando vegeta hablo.

-Entonces imagino que esta no es una visita casual, habla ya trunks que sucede-

M trunks asintió y comenzó hablar – Pues veras padre mamá pudo encontrar la ubicación del nuevo planeta de los namekusein viaje hace un tiempo y me encontré con un nameku llamando dende él me conto que había conocido a mi maestro gohan y a los demás y me dejaron usar las esferas del dragón.

Pude revivir a gohan, a pikoro y claro a ti también padre y a todos los demás pero obviamente no al señor goku porque murió de causas naturales, asi que quiero llevarlo al futuro.

Mi maestro no logro encontrarlo en el otro mundo y desde que volvió esta un poco diferente creo que necesita verlo.

Vegeta lo observaba serio y bulma lo hacia muy entusiasmada todo se estaba arreglando en el futuro de su hijo.

La vista de vegeta se desvió a mientras su hijo hablaba y vio el gesto de desagrado que la peli azul del futuro hizo cuando su hijo menciono que lo habían revivido a él también y algo que vio lo perturbo a un mas.

-_Que demonios como es posible que ella tenga eso, ahora entiendo porque anda ese pañuelo tan grande- _Pensaba vegeta mientras observaba el cuello de .

Cuando M. Trunks termino de hablar bulma se levanto de la mesa muy entusiasmada

-Somos unas genios lo sabia- dijo bulma mientras le guiñaba el ojo a su contra parte del futuro.

-Claro que si, somos la gran Bulma Briefs la mas hermosa e inteligente mujer sobre el planeta- añadió con una sonrisa triunfante.

A lo que vegeta quedo perplejo como había cambiado de estar triste a tener esa expresión de superioridad no cabía duda que los cambios de humor de su mujer eran iguales no importa en que tiempo este.

Vegeta se dirigió a su hijo – Entiendo yo iré también-

Bulma lo observo sorprendida –Vegeta ¿pero porque?

-Porque quiero ir mujer- si quieres puedes venir también añadió el moreno

Trunks tenia una cara de horror a que hora había aceptado llevar a su padre y ahora a su madre pero al ver la decisión en las palabras de vegeta no le quedo otra que acceder.

-esta bien padre pero primero llevare al señor goku y después a ustedes ya que solo puedo llevar cuatro personas al mismo tiempo incluyéndome a mi.

-Me parece bien- dijo vegeta levantándose de la mesa y saliendo hacia el patio trasero

-Bueno queda decidido- dijo bulma con una gran sonrisa

-Eh Bulma crees que nos podrías dar unas habitaciones para quedarnos hoy- dijo M. Bulma

-Ah claro si esta es su casa, bueno literalmente- dijo la peli lila menor con una sonrisa

-Gracias me la puedes mostrar quiero recostarme un rato, me siento cansada- dijo

Bulma le mostro su habitación a M. bulma y se retiro de nuevo en dirección a la sala a llamar a milk para preguntar por su pequeño trunks

entro al baño se lavo la cara y suspiro todo era demasiado difícil y se paso la mano por el cuello y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, se limpio con el antebrazo y salió en dirección a la cocina por un vaso de agua iba por un pasillo cuando escucho una voz que la estremeció.

-Que tienes en el cuello- dijo el moreno mientras la observaba fijamente

-Eh... este... yo...no se de que hablas vegeta- dijo la peli azul mayor desviando la mirada al suelo.

Vegeta se acerco rápidamente haciendo que M. bulma retrocediera pegando la espalda a la pared.

-Puede que seas del futuro pero sigues siendo mi mujer y te conozco mejor que nadie- Dijo el moreno acercando su rostro al de ella. M. bulma sentía el aliento de vegeta y como sus piernas temblaban.

-Y No eres capaz de mentirme-dijo el moreno arrancando el pañuelo pero sin lastimar a la peli azul mayor.

Vegeta observo la marca de manos alrededor del cuello de la peli azul y bajo su vista sujeto el brazo de y levanto un poco la manga del vestido que llevaba y vio mas marcas ya tenían un color rojizo como si una fuerte presión le hiciera un moretón y ya estuviera sanando.

lo observo mientras vegeta estudiaba sus marcas y se sintió incomoda por la cercanía.

-Me dirás en este maldito segundo ¿Quién te hizo esto?- dijo el moreno con furia contenida.

-Nadie vegeta- Dijo M. Bulma desviando la vista.

-No soy imbécil mujer y no colmes mi paciencia.- vegeta estaba furioso quien se creía con el derecho de golpear a su mujer bueno técnicamente lo era, era bulma al fin al cabo y mataría al que se atrevió hacer eso.

-Nadie vegeta, bueno... fue... fuiste Tú vegeta- el moreno sintió que el mundo se le quebraba el había sido bueno claro no fue él fue se contraparte del futuro

Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho que le había hecho daño.

Vio como la peli azul le rodaban unas lagrimas y sintió que su corazón se apretaba limpio delicadamente las lagrimas y tuvo el impulso de besarla pero se contuvo, de alguna manera sentía que no era correcto y solo se limito a abrazarla y le prometió que el arreglaría todo y se alejo dejando a M. Bulma confundida cuanto había cambiado vegeta se alegraba por bulma del presente habían logrado cambiar todo.

M trunks había ido donde goku le conto todo los sucedido y él accedió a ir sentía mucha tristeza por su hijo del futuro mientras terminaban de hablar sobre los detalles del viaje dos niños salieron volando y jugando y fueron a chocar con goku

Se levantaron del suelo sobándose los golpes cuando trunks miro a este hombre alto imponente pero con una mirada amigable pero llena de tristeza que le sonrió y goten fue el primero en hablar

-Vaya Trunks si que se parece a ti- Dijo el mini goku mientras trunks asentía con admiración

-Hola pequeño trunks soy tú- dijo con una gran carcajada y los cuatro presente comenzaron a reír

-Si mi mamá me conto de cuando viniste para advertirles sobre los androides – dijo el peli lila menor

-Si así es- contesto M. trunks haciéndole un gesto cariñoso al pequeño trunks revolviendo su cabello lila.

-Y que haces aquí- Pregunto goten con una gran sonrisa – ¿Algo malo va a pasar? Dijo el mini goku cambiando su gesto a uno de tristeza

-No, no es eso es un viaje que vamos hacer el señor goku y yo al futuro a ver a gohan mi maestro- dijo el peli lila mayor –Vaya que si te pareces al señor goku, quien se iba a imaginar que iba a tener otro hijo- agrego

A lo cual goku rio poniendo su mano atrás de la nuca – si verdad- dijo goku mientras seguía riendo.

-Enserio- Dijeron ambos niños a unisonó – Nosotros queremos ir también- dijeron los niños haciendo pucheros y poniendo cara de perritos.

estaba indeciso y pensó un momento

-Tal vez seria buena idea a mi maestro le encantara conocer a un hermano, además tengo que hacer dos viajes-

-Bueno esta decidió- Dijo el pequeño trunks .

-Goten vamos al futuro- dijo el pequeño con entusiasmo y salieron volando adentro de la casa a decirle a milk, después de explicarle lo sucedido se sintió terrible por su hijo del futuro que no dudo en aceptar.

Ya cuando cayo la noche se encontraban ya todos en sus cuartos , M. bulma, el pequeño trunks y por supuesto vegeta y bulma.

Bulma se estaba cambiando se colocaba una pequeña bata negra de encaje y transparente mientras que vegeta ya se encontraba en la cama ella se acomodo al lado de el y le dio un dulce beso.

-Sucede algo vegeta- Dijo la peli azul

Vegeta voltio su mirada y sintió horror al ver el rostro de bulma por lo que había descubierto, Bulma noto eso y se preocupo.

-Vegeta te exijo que me digas que sucede me estas preocupando-

Vegeta la observo en silencio unos segundos y hablo.

-Note algo raro en así que cuando la encontré en el pasillo le exige que me dijera que sucedía-bulma sintió una punzada de celos pero reaccionó de quien estaba celosa de ella misma así que lo dejo continuar.

-No quiso decirme nada al principio pero note que tenia marcas como si la hubieran lastimado, le exige que me dijera y finalmente me dijo que yo la había lastimado, bueno mi yo del futuro la había golpeado.

Bulma ahogo un gemido de horror – Pero vegeta Tú nunca fuiste capaz de hacer algo así-

-Lo se pero recuerdo que ese vegeta murió cuando trunks estaba muy pequeño y aun seguía siendo cruel algo paso y me da furia, bulma yo no te lastimaría así jamás-

-Por eso querías ir al futuro verdad vegeta- dijo bulma abrazándolo, Vegeta asintió en silencio.

-Lo vas arreglar vegeta yo se que si- dijo la peli azul

Vegeta bajo su mirada y busco su boca y le dio un largo beso que poco a poco subió de intensidad.

-Terminamos lo que empezamos hoy en la mañana- dijo con una sonrisa pervertida mientras bajaba los tirantes de la bata de bulma hasta que quedo solo en ropa interior.

Volvió a besar con fuerza a bulma sentir la calidad piel de ella su suavidad lo volvía loco

Escuchar como ella gemía su nombre lo excita mas, bajo dejando un rastro de besos desde su boca bajando por el cuello en medio de los pechos de la peli azul hasta bajar a su ombligo y sintió ese olor que tanto lo volvía loco estaba húmeda.

-Estas húmeda y eso me encanta te humedeces solo para mi- le decía al moreno a la peli azul al oído mientras zafaba su brasier ya que bulma le había prohibido seguir rompiendo su ropa.

-Bulma sintió que su cuerpo ardía con esas palabras le encantaba que vegeta le hablara de esa manera.

Cuando libero sus pechos de la tela que los cubría tomo uno con su boca saboreando, lamiendo el pequeño pezón rosa bulma gemía con mas fuerza sentía una mescla de dolor y placer y como su panti se humedecía mas.

Cuando vegeta se sacio de los pechos de bulma siguió su recorrido hacia el vientre de ella mientras besaba su ombligo y pudo palpar con sus manos sobre las pantis lo mojada que estaba. Y no se resistió de un golpe arranco la frágil tela y bulma protesto aunque no tuvo ganas de seguir haciéndolo cuando vegeta introdujo uno de sus dedos en su interior.

Mientras jugaba con sus paredes observaba cada gesto que hacia bulma y eso le excitaba demasiado que ya la opresión en su bóxer era demasiado pero estaba decidido a que disfrutara.

Mientras observaba cada gesto introdujo otro dedo dentro de ella, bulma sentía que las piernas le temblaban su respiración se hacia agitada y vegeta seguía con fuerza y rapidez introduciéndose con sus dedos en ella cuando sintió como el orgasmo se aproximaba y vegeta se detuvo.

Bulma sentía que se moría le había negado el acabar estaba molesta cuando iba a hablar escucho – Necesito probarte bulma- y eso encendió todo de nuevo cuando vio como vegeta posicionaba su rostro entre sus piernas y sintió su lengua.

Vegeta sintió la necesidad de saborearla ese sabor dulce y salado una combinación demasiado irresistible así que comenzó a besar ese pequeño botón de placer escuchándola gemir bajo su lengua hasta su entrada y comenzó hacer movimientos circulares que volvían loca a bulma.

-Mmm... Dios mio - Gemía bulma vegeta sonrió de manera pervertida

-No, solo soy yo vegeta pero puedes decirme así- mientras seguía besándola con mucha experiencia.

-Vamos Mujer córrete para mi- le decía vegeta mientras seguía lamiendo

Esas simples palabras hicieron que bulma estallara en placer sentía como todo el cuerpo le temblaba y solo pudo tomar un respiro cuando vegeta se posiciono encima de ella separo sus piernas con una rodilla y se introdujo de golpe en ella.

Bulma grito de placer y se aferro a la espalda del moreno mientras vegeta la envestía de manera agresiva sin lastimarla pero si llenándola de placer y seguía besando su boca introduciendo su lengua saboreándola.

-Tan deliciosa, apretada solo mia- decía vegeta en su cuello sentía como su aliento le quemaba.

-Mmmm , Mas... Ve... Vegeta... por favor- decía bulma

-mmm ¿mas que?- le decía vegeta con falsa ingenuidad –Dime lo que quieres mujer- le decía con un susurro que le erizaba la piel a bulma.

-mas...Fuer...fuerte vegeta- decía bulma entre jadeos

A lo que vegeta complació tomándola de las caderas para hacer mas fuerte la penetración y hacer mas rápidas las envestidas.

Cuando llego el momento el orgasmo la golpeo mas fuerte que el primero y todo el cuerpo le temblaba su respiración era cortada y gimió el nombre de vegeta de una manera sensual que hizo que vegeta no soportara y acabara en ese mismo instante cuando el orgasmo les llegaba vegeta la levanto de la cama sin separar la unió y la abrazo mientras el placer los invadía.

Esa noche se quedaron dormidos después de hacer el amor sabiendo que en dos días irían al futuro y vegeta tendría mucho que arreglar.

Continuará...

Notas de la autora.

*Me siento un poco apenada después de este lemon pero espero les guste

*espero que les guste mi historia y me comenten que les parece se los agradecería mucho todos los review son aceptados y bienvenidos los espero...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Todos los personajes son propiedad de akira toriyama bla bla bla (si no demándenme XD)

Capitulo II

Había amanecido ya todos se preparaban para el gran viaje Mirai trunks estaba afinando algunos detalles de las coordenadas de la maquina cuando llego goku.

-Hola Trunks- dijo el moreno

-Hola señor Goku esta listo ¿para el viaje?-

-Si goten esta adentro con el pequeño trunks-

-Perfecto nos iremos en unos minutos-

En ese momento escucharon una voz –Kakarotto al fin ya llegaste-

-Ah si vegeta estoy listo ¿tu también vendrás?-

-Obviamente pero iré después de usted-

-Perfecto- Grito goku muy emocionado

Vegeta dio una vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina donde encontró a bulma y mirai bulma desayunando las escucho hablar de cosas muy triviales le habia pedido a su mujer no comentarle nada a mirai bulma.

Pero sabía que su mujer no podría contenerse y tenía razón.

-Bulma quiero hacerte una pregunta- dijo la peli azul menor

-Si Claro- le contesto mirai bulma con una sonrisa

-Se que no debería preguntarte esto, pero vegeta me conto lo que paso-

La peli azul mayor dejo de tomar su café y levanto su vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su contraparte joven pudo ver preocupación en sus ojos así que decidió hablar

-Veras cuando trunks pido revivirlos a todos creímos que no se podría porque ya había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que murieron pero dende le dijo que el nuevo patriarca había hecho las esferas más poderosas que eso no era impedimento que se podría cumplir el deseo.

También supusimos que como vegeta había causado mucho sufrimiento su alma se podría haber reciclado y usado para otro ser.

Pero al pedir el deseo nos dimos cuenta que vegeta había vuelto que había estado en el infierno, yo estaba en el laboratorio cuando escuche los sonidos y Salí corriendo y los encontré krilin, yamcha, gohan, ten, pikoro, chaoz y por supuesto vegeta

Corrí a abrazarlos estaba feliz ahí estaban sabia que mi hijo lo había logrado vegeta estaba de espaldas cuando corrí hacia el ni siquiera me volteo a ver y se fue- decía la peli azul mayor conteniendo las lagrimas

-Quede destrozada a la semana llego trunks estaba muy feliz. pudo hablar con gohan y me dijo que le diera tiempo a vegeta que el había estado mucho tiempo en el infierno y tal vez tendría mucho que pensar.

Así fue paso un mes no había señales de él trunks me decía que todavía sentía su kí que no me preocupara

Una noche lo vi entrar a su vieja habitación yo la había dejado tal y como estaba hace 24 años.

Lo seguí trate de hablar con el pero me ignoraba y lo admito estalle le grite lo insulte 24 años y no se dignaba ni en verme a la cara.

Tal vez algo que dije lo hizo enojar mucho lo vi sacar algo de una caja mientras lo seguía y gritaba de un momento a otro me había tomado del cuello.

Mirai bulma hizo un gesto de dolor y continuo ante la horrorizada bulma del presente

-me apretaba casi no podía respirar y él me veía a los ojos y vi algo muy obscuro tuve miedo, sentí que iba a morir no era vegeta había algo demasiado diabólico en él.

Sentí como iba perdiendo la conciencia y todo se ponía negro.

-Y me soltó me tomo de los brazos y me apretó hasta el punto de hacerme llorar de dolor se acerco a mi oído y hablo

-Maldita terrícola deja de interponerte en mi camino o te matare junto con el maldito hibrido.-

Y se fue.-

Bulma empezó a llorar no podía creer que vegeta hubiera hecho eso, lloraba junto a mirai bulma

-Pero Trunks ¿sabe eso? – dijo la peli azul menor

-No, no lo sabe sé que si lo supiera iría a buscarlo, pero es que ese no era vegeta bulma

No se pero mi corazón me dice que algo no anda bien.-

-Maldito vegeta- dijo la peliazul menor

-Por eso vine con trunks a este tiempo la verdad siento miedo de quedarme sola si él regresa- dijo mirai bulma.

Vegeta oyó todo sentía demasiada furia como se atrevía su contraparte del futuro hacer algo así ahora si juraba que lo iba a regresar de nuevo al infierno y apretó los puños hasta que le sangraron.

Oír a mirai bulma decir que le tenia miedo era un gran dolor era como si su propia bulma se lo dijera y eso no se quedaría así.

Bulma abrazo a mirai bulma y vegeta salió de nuevo al patio donde estaba mirai trunks.

-TRUNKS en este primer viaje iré yo tu madre puede ir con trunks y bulma en el segundo viaje- dijo el moreno con mucha autoridad

-Pero papá estas seguro- decía el peli lila mayor

-Haz lo que te dijo muchacho-

A mirai trunks no le quedo otra que aceptar

-Pero Papá el señor goku ira con nosotros y goten también quiero que mi maestro los vea.

-Como sea da igual ¿ya esta listo todo?- dijo el moreno

-Si, estamos listos para irnos ya- dijo el peli lila

Mirai Trunks entro a la corporación a avisarles los cambios de planes

-Vegeta esto esta muy mal no es cierto- dijo goku viendo seriamente a vegeta

-Maldito kakarotto cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mi mente, desgraciado o acaso yo me meto en la tuya, bueno aunque no habría mucho que ver-decia vegeta con la vena de la frente que parecía que le iba a estallar.

-lo Siento vegeta a veces lo hago sin querer- dijo goku riendo y poniendo su mano atrás de la nuca

-Maldita fusión- agrego vegeta

Goku se puso serio de nuevo –Pero algo no esta bien es muy extraño-

-Lo sé- dijo el moreno.

Todos salieron a observar a los que ya se iban, trunks despedía a goten con un saludo agitando su mano en el aire

-Mamás vendré mañana solo recargare un día la maquina- decía el peli lila mayor

-Tengan cuidado- gritaban ambas mujeres

Milk no había ido porque tuvo que ir a dejar unos papeles muy importantes para la graduación de gohan quien se encontraba en un viaje escolar además ya se había despedido de su hijo y de goku antes que fueran a la corporación pidiéndoles que se cuidaran mucho.

Ya adentro de la maquina los cuatro saiyajines sintieron como el estomago se les revolvía como se volvía todo se volvía de dos dimensiones fue la peor sensación del mundo como la realidad y el tiempo se estiraba.

Solo fue un par de segundos pero sintieron que fue una eternidad cuando ya estaban de nuevo enfrente de la corporación se veía diferente un poco descuidada cuando el polvo se disipo escucharon unos gritos.

-¡!Papáaaaaa!

Los tres saiyajines del pasado vieron una figura salir de la corporación y correr hacia ellos y quedaron boquiabiertos y estáticos.

-Papá ya llegaste te extrañamos mucho- decía el pequeño aferrándose a los brazos del peli lila quien lo había alzado del suelo.

-Hola hijo yo también los extrañe que has estado haciendo ¿has hecho tu tarea?- decía el peli lila a su pequeño

-Si papá me he portado muy bien-

-bueno te presentare a algunas personas y dirigieron su vista a los tres saiya que estaban estáticos.

Goten fue el prime en reaccionar

-Hola soy goten ¿tu como te llamas?- decía el mini goku dándole la mano al pequeño

-Hola yo soy vegeta- dijo el pequeño niño aceptando el saludo del mini goku.

-Oh vegeta se llama igual a ti- le decía goku en un susurro al moreno que reacciono vaya tenia un nieto y era igual a él era su versión en miniatura.

-Mira hijo aquí esta el señor goku el papá de gohan- el pequeño niño le dio un saludo muy respetuoso

-Mucho gusto señor-

-Igualmente- dijo goku con una gran sonrisa.

-Y el hijo es tu abuelo vegeta- dijo el peli lila

-Mi abuelito vegeta- dijo el pequeño saltando en dirección a vegeta a darle un gran abrazo

El peli lila puso una cara de terror tenia miedo que su padre alejara a su hijo por tratar de abrazarlo y cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero no escucho nada así que abrió los ojos.

Y esta vez fue el quien queda con la boca abierta vegeta estaba abrazando a su hijo

Vegeta sintió un sensación rara al ver a su nieto era idéntico a el algo dentro se le removió y vio la alegría del pequeño niño y se dejo abrazar es mas él lo abrazo también.

Después que bajo al pequeño niño al suelo goku se le acerco -oye vegeta te llamo abuelito- dijo maliciosamente

Vegeta le soltó un golpe que lo mando a volar, lo tomo desprevenido y el pobre goku fue a dar a un árbol.

Al escuchar los ruidos una joven salió de la corporación era una poco mas baja que el peli lila tenia unos 23 años era cabello negro largo hasta la cintura con un flequillo de lado de piel blanca ojos obscuros muy hermosa.

Llevaba unos pantalones ajustados una blusa color vino y dio un salto directamente hacia el peli lila

-Amor ya viniste te extrañábamos- le decía la joven dándole un gran beso

No había notado la presencia de los demás.

Hasta que vegeta se aclaro la garganta

La joven volteo a ver a los sayajing que los estaba viendo un poco apenados

Ella se puso roja como un tomate y mirai trunks solo rio

-Bueno les presento a kayra, mi esposa-

-mucho gusto dijo la joven-

Todos contestaron el saludo a excepción de vegeta que la observaba fijamente

-Kayra ese es nombre saiyajing- dijo vegeta observando a la joven, goku lo miro asombrado

-Que dices vegeta nombre saiyajing ¿enserio?- dijo goku viendo a la joven

-Tiene razón soy saiyajing- dijo la pelinegra

-Pero eso es imposible verdad vegeta ya no existen mas saiyajing en el universo solo nosotros- decía goku muy confundido

-Asi es- se limito a contestar el moreno

-Bueno yo soy nieta de saylar –

-pero saylar era uno de los guerreros de clase alta- dijo el moreno

-Así es, el descubrió los planes de freezer bueno tenia sospechas pero no pruebas y convenció a otros de mandar a sus hijos a otros planetas para salvarlos muchos aun eran bebes como mi padre.

En ese planeta vivieron junto con los seres que lo habitaban después se enteraron de la destrucción del planeta vegita

Mi padre y mi madre vivieron su vida ahí escondiéndose de freezer hasta que un día llegaron noticias que un super sayajing había acabado con el y que vivía en la tierra

Al igual que usted príncipe, mi padre me envió a mi y a mi hermano a buscarlos y así conocí a trunks, decidi quedarme aquí con el- concluyo la morena viendo al peli lila con amor.

-Oh increíble pero no le digas príncipe a vegeta que después quien lo aguanta- dijo goku riéndose.

Y fue fulminado con la vista por vegeta y todos los demás se echaron a reír de las ocurrencias de goku

Vegeta no podía negar que se sentía orgulloso de su hijo que había logrado todo eso reconstruir su mundo, ser un guerrero fuerte, tener una familia digna de la realeza saiyajing.

Después de haber aclarado todo vegeta se encontraba en el techo tratando de localizar su kí el de su contraparte del futuro.

Mientras goku comía para después irse a encontrar con mirai gohan seria una sorpresa.

-Ahí esta- dijo el moreno alzando vuelo

En una roca sentado se encontraba mirai vegeta estaba observando algo que tenia en las manos lo había sacado de su habitación en la corporación

-Esto es lo que necesitaba, ahora ya todo esta listo- decía el moreno con una sonrisa diabólica.

Cuando sintió una patada que le mando a volar casi cuatro metros hacia otras montañas

-Que demonios- decía mirai vegeta mientras se levantaba de los escombros

Alzo su vista y se vio ahí frente a él mismo ¿pero como era eso posible?

Y de ahí lo dedujo

-Vaya ese maldito hibrido fue al pasado muy ingenioso debo admitir- dijo mirai vegeta

-Entonces sabes porque estoy aquí verdad insecto- dijo vegeta con los brazos cruzados con una mirada que si de poder lo hubiera matado.

-Ya se por lo de la terrícola- dijo mirai vegeta haciendo un ademan de no importarle

-Sabes si quisiera la hubiera matado ya, quien sabe tal vez lo haga-dijo riéndose de manera despiadada.

Vegeta noto algo raro si bien él había sido cruel anteriormente eso era diferente mirai vegeta se veía maligno su apariencia era normal pero su aura su kí algo no estaba bien era casi demencial la maldad que sentía que provenía de mirai vegeta.

Pero cuando escucho que él le decía que mataría a mirai bulma algo en él se despertó y lo ataco trazándole un golpe en el estomago, que lo mando de nuevo a los escombros vegeta se había convertido en super sayajing.

Mirai vegeta se levanto lentamente del suelo con una sonrisa diabólica

-Bueno esto se pondrá interesante- mientras elevaba su ki transformándose en super saiyajing también

Eso tomo por sorpresa a vegeta cuando mirai le atajo una patada en el estomago rápidamente reacciono y comenzaron a luchar era demencial el poder que mirai vegeta tenia pero no era posible no tendría que tener ese nivel de poder.

Algo estaba terriblemente mal vegeta logro darle unos golpes muy terribles que mandaron a mirai al suelo solo un par de golpes mas y lo mataría de nuevo

Cuando preparaba el bing bang attack sintió como la tierra tembló se detuvo para tratar de estabilizarse

-Que mierda pasa- decía vegeta mientras vio como una grieta se abría directamente debajo donde estaba mirai vegeta

Mirai vegeta se levanto del suelo se elevo y con una sonrisa malévola le hablo

-Esto no ha terminado- y despareció dentro de la grieta que se volvió a cerrar.

Vegeta estaba perplejo que ¿demonios acababa de pasar? Y sintió como el ki de goku estaba atrás de él

-Vegeta que fue eso- decía goku totalmente serio – sentí un kí maligno-

-era mi yo de este tiempo- se limito a contestar el moreno

-¿Crees que majin boo este en este tiempo?-

-No, no lo creo kakarotto, no tenia la marca en la frente lucia normal pero su aura era maligna.

-que esta pasando entonces- se limito a decir goku

-No lo se, pero voy averiguarlo- dijo el moreno alzando el vuelo

Goku observo unos segundos donde se encontraba las marcas de la grieta y se marcho detrás de vegeta.

Continuara...

Notas vaya espero les guste este capitulo muchas gracias por su review ahora si sabemos que algo muy malo esta pasando ¿pero que será?

Próximo capitulo más lemon XD si lo sé se escucha pervertido XD

Espero sus comentarios gracias


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de la autora

Les dejo dos capítulos seguidos porque voy empezar exámenes en la universidad y no podre actualizar muy seguido como lo prometí mucho lemon XD

No hare yuri ni yaoi XD no tengo nada en contra pero no va conmigo XD

Capitulo III

Vegeta y goku habían vuelto del desierto donde se encontraba m. vegeta estaban sumamente perturbados por lo que había pasado pero no querían alarmar a nadie cuando se iban a acercar observaron a un grupo de gente en la entrada de la corporación.

Goku se ilumino ahí estaban todos y se veían muy felices de verlo, aterrizaron

Y krilin corrió hacia el dándole un gran abrazo, yamcha , tien, todos estaban felices de verlo aunque no fuera el mismo goku de su tiempo eran felices de tenerlo ahí.

Cosa un poco diferente con vegeta ya que él que ellos recordaban eran muy diferente al vegeta que tenían enfrente.

-Vaya muchachos ¿como están como supieron que ya estaba aquí? Decía goku

-sentimos tu kí goku vinimos de inmediato a buscar a trunks y nos explico lo que sucedía- contesto krilin

-pero también sentimos un ki muy maligno- añadió yamcha

-entiendo, bueno donde esta gohan- pregunto goku para desviar la pregunta de yamcha

-Pues creímos que ya estaría aquí no sabemos donde esta, se desaparece muy seguido.

**En otro lugar de ese tiempo**

Se encontraba una morena cepillándose el cabello cuando pudo observar por el espejo una sombra que se encontraba junto a la ventana

-ya llegaste, me alegra demasiado al fin verte de nuevo- dijo la morena

-Te prometí que volvería- dijo el misterioso hombre junto a la ventana

-Estaba empezando a sentir miedo que no cumplieras tu promesa-

El misterioso hombre se acerco a ella por la espalda

-Te dije que ni la muerte me separaría de ti- ella sonrió y se dio la vuelta para darle un beso – Si lo sé-

Se besaron como si no hubiera un mañana un beso que resumía doce años de espera

Un beso en el cual se entregaban la vida el alma y el cuerpo.

Ese beso de amor empezó a subir de intensidad hasta el punto que el calor en esa habitación se hacia evidente

-Gohan te extrañe – decía la morena

-Necesitaba arreglar unos asuntos primero videl- mientras el beso se hacia mas intenso mas hambriento con sus manos gohan acariciaba la espalda de su mujer que solo la cubría una camisa y una pequeña falda.

Mordía el labio inferior de videl para que ella diera paso a su lengua ella capto y abrió su boca dejando que gohan saboreara su interior sentía como su cuerpo reaccionaba ante los besos y las caricias del pelinegro.

Su entrepierna se humedeció mas cuando gohan tomo su trasero y la pego mas el, para que ella pudiera sentir su miembro.

-Así es que pones- le dijo el pelinegro casi en susurro ronco que dejaba ver su excitación.

Ella instintivamente subió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de gohan, este se encamino unos pasos hasta poder sentarla en el pequeño mueble donde ella estaba peinándose.

Quedando exactamente a la altura justa para poder penetrarla, seguía besándola hasta que poco a poco fue desabotonando la camisa que ella llevaba dejando al descubierto sus pechos ella no llevaba brasier.

Con sus manos jugaban con sus pezones que eran de color café claro eran la proporción justa para que sus manos los acariciaran sin ningún problema, videl gemia cada vez que el presionaba sus pechos.

-Necesito probarlos- le dijo gohan en un susurro no fue una petición

Bajando desde el cuello de videl hasta sus pechos donde introdujo su pezón en su boca lamia, besaba, succionaba mientras que con la otra mano le separaba las piernas y acariciaba su entrepierna sobre la ropa interior se estaba humedeciendo sobre su mano.

Eso le excitaba más la escuchaba gemir, suplicar que la hiciera suya pero el quería prolongarlo mas tanto tiempo necesitaba sentirla mas.

-Gohan... por... favor házmelo- decía videl en jadeos

Gohan abrió sus piernas comenzó a separar la ropa interior sin quitársela y la acaricio dejo de besarla para ver como gemía como le suplicaba, le daba placer saber que ella lo disfrutaba.

Introdujo dos de sus dedos en su interior de golpe haciendo que videl arqueara la espalda

-Mas...ma...mas... asi..gohan...mmm- gemia la morena mientras gohan hacia mas fuerte los movimientos.

Videl sentía que todo su interior ardia como el calor empezaba a subir hacia su pecho se acercaba la culminación cuando gohan se detuvo

Ella lo observo con enfado pero sus piernas temblaron cuando observo como gohan se llevaba los dos dedos que estuvieron en su interior a la boca y saboreaba su sabor

Gohan saboreo el interior de su mujer el sabor lo enloquecía su olor todo de ella lo volvia loco se acerco y la beso nuevamente en la boca.

-Gohan por favor- le decía la morena entre jadeos

-Dime que es lo que quieres- le decía gohan – quiero escucharlo dime que eres mía-

Decía con una voz ronca mientras besaba su cuello.

-Hazme el amor gohan hazme tuya por favor te necesito- le decía la morena

Eso fue suficiente para que el bajara sus pantalones ya que el estaba vestido todavía porque ahí la tenia indefensa desnuda y mojada frente a él totalmente vulnerable

Bajo sus pantalones su erección era evidente y separo su ropa interior de nuevo y se introdujo dentro de ella lentamente saboreando cada sensación observándola a los ojos cada expresión que ella hacia.

Y lentamente se movia dentro de ella acoplándola a su tamaño era evidente que ella no había estado con nadie después que él murió

-Sigues tan apretada deliciosa- le decía gohan mientras videl cerraba los ojos para poder intensificar las sensaciones

-Mirame- le decía gohan –abre los ojos quiero que mires quien esta dentro de ti-

-No puedo tengo miedo que sea un sueño y que no estés aquí- decía la morena casi sin aliento

- abre los ojos- le decía gohan mientras la besaba dulcemente y la penetraba lentamente.

Ella obedeció abrió sus ojos azules y se toparon con los obscuros de el en ese preciso momento gohan aumento la intensidad de las envestidas lo hacia mas rápido y fuerte.

-Go..han...- gemia videl el mueble seguía moviéndose por la fuerza de las envestidas de gohan

Videl se levanto un poco y se aferro a los hombros del pelinegro asi estuvieron por mucho tiempo.

Hasta que el momento se acercaba sentían el calor subir desde la unión de sus cuerpos videl seguía gimiendo el nombre de gohan los dos sudados ya era insoportable la sensación de placer y ambos les llego al mismo tiempo

Gohan la sostuvo fuertemente de la cintura mientras sus cuerpos temblaban era la culminación de muchos años de espera.

Así quedaron dormidos después de haber hecho el amor muchas veces mas, dormían abrazados como con miedo de volver a perderse de nuevo.

DE NUEVO EN CAPSULA CORP AL DIA SIGUIENTE.

El dia anterior todos se fueron prometiendo que regresarian al día siguiente

Krilin le prometió a goku que le avisaría a gohan y a milk quería decirles personalmente.

Mirai trunks había ido ya al pasado a traer a su dos mamás y a su pequeño doble

Gran sorpresa se llevo bulma al ver a su nieto y a su nuera vaya que su hijo ya no era un niño.

Pero el pobre trunks casi se muere al ver a su hijo en el futuro fue muy grande la sorpresa.

Después de saludar a todos, bulma se acerco a vegeta se veía que estaba preocupado.

-Vegeta sucede algo, pudiste ver a mirai vegeta- le decía la peli azul menor

-Creo que no fue buena idea que vinieran hasta aquí- le dijo el moreno de manera seria

-se irán cuando la maquina esta recargada, no es seguro que estén aquí-

-¿Pero vegeta por que? Interrogaba la peliazul

-Algo muy extraño sucede, necesito saber que es- añadió el moreno – Y no quiero que me discutas te vas y punto bulma-

Y se alejo dejando a bulma muy preocupada se dirigió en busca de goku

-Kakarotto creo que debemos hablar con el namekusein tal vez el sabe algo-

Goku asintió y fueron en busca de pikoro que se encontraba apoyado en un árbol.

-Pikoro necesito preguntarte algo- dijo goku

-Que quieres- respondió pikoro

-Se suponía que el alma de vegeta seria reciclada por toda el mal que había hecho-

-Así es, pero no veo el punto- contesto pikoro

-Bueno como es que pudo mantenerse en el infierno, no tiene sentido-

-No, no lo tiene no sabemos porque su alma no se uso para otro ser, pero si recuerdo que tú yo de este tiempo goku despareció un tiempo después de que vegeta pudiera quedarse con su alma-

-¿pero donde demonios se iba a ir kakarotto si ya estaba muerto?- añadió vegeta

-No lo sabemos, gohan lo busco mucho tiempo pero fue imposible es como si se esfumara de la nada.- contesto pikoro.

-Que extraño- hablo goku.

-El kí maligno que sentimos era de vegeta de este tiempo verdad- dijo pikoro

-Así es no sabemos que esta pasando pero no es bueno- dijo vegeta.

Estaban reflexionando cuando escucharon un grito

-¡!Gokuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Todos vieron al cielo era milk que venia cargada por gohan, goku sonrió no importaba esa era su milk no importaba el tiempo

Cuando Milk ya estaba en el suelo corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia goku el la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y la levanto del suelo.

-Goku- decía milk en medio de las lágrimas

-Milk no llores, sabes que no me gusta verte así- decía goku mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas

-Te prometo que todo va a estar bien.-

bulma le hablo a vegeta

-Creo a que milk no le gustaría eso- dijo la peli azul con una risa burlona

Pero vegeta no se inmuto había quedado pensativo por todo lo que había descubierto.

Gohan había quedado petrificado ahí estaba su padre, no el de este tiempo pero era su padre al fin y al cabo

Goku observo como gohan lo miraba sin moverse

-Gohan- dijo goku con una amplia sonrisa

Gohan sintió como su cuerpo temblaba pensó que jamás volvería a ver a su padre.

Y al fin pudo sentir sus piernas y corrió hacia él como el niño que era cuando goku murió.

-¡!Papaaaaa!- grito gohan con lagrimas en el ojos.

Continuara...

Nota de la autora

*Se preguntaran como es que videl esta con gohan bueno yo creo que hay personas destinadas a conocerse y ellos no son la excepción.

Gohan salvo a videl de los androides en una ocasión, después de eso se fueron conociendo mas y tuvieron algo muy intenso pero corto porque el murió.

*Hize este gohan mas intenso porque todo lo que vivió lo volvió así más serio y fuerte y desinhibido que el gohan del presente.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo IV

Gohan le había dado un gran abrazo a goku prácticamente lo había tumbado al suelo.

-Gohan tranquilo- decía goku con una gran sonrisa, gohan se levanto del suelo dejando que su padre pudiera levantarse también.

-Lo siento papá- decía el mayor de los hijos son. mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su brazo

-Esta bien hijo estoy feliz de verte- decía goku mientras le sonreía pudo observar grandes diferencias con su hijo del presente esté se miraba mas fuerte, tal vez por el hecho que el tuvo que entrenar mucho por mucho tiempo tenia esa misma mirada de tristeza y madurez que .

Todos se habían puesto muy emotivos cuando vieron la escena milk lloraba mucho al igual que bulma y vegeta por otro lado pensaba que todos eran una sentimentalistas y miraba con desagrado la escena tan emotiva.

-Gohan, milk quiero presentarles a alguien- milk se acerco a goku un poco confundida

-¿A quien Nos quieres presentar?- decía mientras los dos veían un poco confundidos a goku

-Bueno ya verán, Hijo ven acércate- tanto madre como hijo voltearon su vista hacia bulma atrás de ella se encontraba un jovencito de 9 años que parecía muy avergonzado.

-Vamos Goten acércate- decía goku con una gran sonrisa y goten salió de detrás de bulma mientras está lo alentaba.

Milk sentía que su corazón se detenía ese niño era igualito a goku, mientras gohan no podía creer lo que estaba viendo goten se acerco a goku y se aferro a su pantalón.

-Milk él es goten tu hijo- ella lo observo con muchas lagrimas en su rostro

-Hola mamá- dijo el pequeño clon de goku, milk al escuchar esas palabras corrió hacia el y le dio un gran abrazo mientras lloraba.

Ese niño era su hijo el que el destino le había negado cuando su goku murió pero ahí estaba diciéndole mamá, goten le correspondió el abrazo con mucho cariño

-Ya mamá no llores no quiero que estés triste- decía el pequeño con mucha inocencia

-No son de tristeza hijo son de alegría- decía milk mientras se apartaba un poco y le veía a la cara.

Goten observo a gohan era tan diferente y parecido a la vez a su hermano del presente

-¿Her...mano...?- dijo el pequeño un poco indeciso.

Gohan sentía que todo era tan sub real ese era su hermano el que jamás hubiera conocido si no fuera por los viajes de M. trunks.

Se agacho al altura del niño y lo abrazo –Claro que soy tu hermano- goten sintió en ese abrazo algo protector y se sintió muy feliz y correspondió con una sonrisa enorme.

Goku se sentía muy feliz al ver lo feliz que eran.

Así paso esa reunión de la familia son. Entre abrazos, Risas, Lágrimas un día muy emotivo mirai bulma había organizado una gran comida para terminar una reunión muy feliz aunque vegeta y goku no se sentía muy de ánimos porque aun había cosas que no estaban claras.

Después de la comida todos se retiraron prometiendo que se verían al día siguiente para seguir charlando hasta que goku y los demás tuvieran que irse lo que no sabían es que no seria pronto.

Goku se había quedado en la corporación por alguna razón hasta él que era tan despistado sabia que no estaba bien que fuera con milk a la montaña y si él notaba eso, era porque de verdad estaba mal.

Por otro lado vegeta y bulma se encontraba ya en la habitación

Vegeta se encontraba en bóxer sentado a la orilla de la cama viendo por la ventana tenia un buen rato de estar así, algo que preocupo demasiado a bulma se acerco por la espalda a vegeta y lo abrazo poniendo su cabeza en su espalda y sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, vegeta tomo las manos de bulma que estaban en su abdomen y hablo.

-No te quiero preocupar mujer- dijo el moreno con una voz suave

-Me preocupa más que no me digas que sucede-

-Es mejor que tú y trunks regresan en cuanto la maquina este recargada-

Bulma se separo de vegeta he hizo que la viera a los ojos

-Escúchame bien vegeta no me iré no me importa lo que digas-

Vegeta sonrió complacido esa actitud era lo que le encantaba de ella era la única que no tenia miedo de confrontarlo y eso le encantaba y le robo un beso mientras ella seguía hablando.

La tomo desprevenida y se quiso separar pero él no se le permitió aferrándola con fuerza con una mano en su pequeña cintura.

-mmm tu no vas a ningún lado- le dijo el moreno mientras le daba una sonrisa perversa que hizo que a bulma le temblaran las piernas.

-¿Pero vegeta que piensas hacer?-dijo la peli azul con un poco de nerviosismo

Vegeta solo sonrió y la sentó sobre él y comenzó a besarla con intensidad mientras sus manos la acariciaban sobre la pequeña bata azul que llevaba puesta, bulma pudo sentir como se endurecía la entrepierna de vegeta y como se frotaba sobre la tela de su ropa interior que se estaba humedeciendo.

-Mmmm ve... vegeta- le decía la peli azul al oído con una voz muy suave algo que hizo que todos los vellos de la nuca de vegeta se erizaran y en eso mismo instante ya se había levantado de la cama colocándola contra la pared mientras las piernas de bulma estaban en su cintura.

Vegeta comenzó a besar su cuello y a bajar lentamente hasta su escote y volvía a subir dejando un rastro de besos algo que estaba volviendo loca a bulma.

-Vege...taa- le decía bulma entre jadeos

-Tranquila – le decía el moreno con una voz ronca mientras de un tirón arranco la bata de bulma dejándola en ropa interior

-Vege...ta mi ropa- decía bulma mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos cuando sintió uno de los dedos de vegeta introducirse dentro de ella

Ella echo su cabeza hacia atrás y su cadera hacia adelante para darle mejor acceso a vegeta

-Así... me gusta... tranquila- le decía el moreno con una sonrisa ladeada mientras comenzaba a moverse mas rápido dentro de ella y sentía como su mano se humedecía y escuchaba gemir a bulma y de vez en cuando la besaba intensamente para que no lo hiciera tan fuerte.

Así bulma llego al orgasmo después de unos minutos, sus piernas le comenzaron a temblar y fue detenido por vegeta para que no caerá al suelo.

Mientras bulma recuperaba el aliento vio que vegeta la observaba de manera perversa

-Vege...ta ¿Por qué me miras así?

-Porque quiero intentar algo- dijo vegeta con una sonrisa que asusto y excito a la peli azul, vegeta volteo a ver el suelo mientras aun tenia a bulma contra la pared

Bulma pudo ver como todo comenzaba a temblar y el pelo de vegeta se convertía de negro a rubio en una secuencia no podía creerlo vegeta levanto lentamente la mirada hasta encontrarse con los de bulma había algo en ellos que era misterioso pero demasiado excitante.

Vegeta se encontraba demasiado excitado tenerla ahí, siempre tan hermosa y se veía tan indefensa ante él y de un golpe de introdujo en ella lo que hizo que bulma gimiera con mas fuerza a lo cual vegeta silencio con un beso

Bulma sentía los besos de vegeta mas intensos se aferro al cabello rubio de vegeta con fuerza era demasiado excitante como se introducía en ella, la manera que hacia sus envestidas eran fuertes y profundas pero se notaba que estaba controlando su fuerza para no lastimarla.

Vegeta la tenia contra la pared mientras la tomaba por la cadera y ella apoyaba su espalda contra la pared

-Mmmm vegeta así, si vegeta mmm- decía la peliazul

-Eres mía bulma, solo mía- le decía vegeta con una voz excitante y posesiva mientras la observaba a los ojos que ella tenia cerrados

-Mírame bulma, mírame mientras te hago mía- ella obedeció y abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de vegeta que aunque ahora eran azules seguían igual de profundos.

Vegeta rápidamente le dio vuelta colocándola de frente a la pared

-Agárrate de la pared- decía vegeta mientras ella colocaba sus manos en la pared, vegeta tomo su trasero y comenzó a acariciarlo

-Vegeta... No...Por favor- decía la peliazul con mucho miedo

-No mujer no hare eso, no ahora- eso dejo mas tranquila a bulma mientras vegeta separaba sus piernas mientras las acariciaba y se introdujo de nuevo en ella

Y comenzaba rápidamente sus envestidas haciendo sentir a bulma que toda la habitación giraba la llenaba de placer

Pero afuera de la habitación M. trunks había salido disparado de su habitación cuando sintió el ki de vegeta elevarse, cuando iba a tocar la puerta alguien toco su hombro.

-Creo que están bien- dijo goku un poco apenado

-Pero señor goku sentí el kí de papá elevarse-

-No te preocupes vete a dormir- decía goku queriendo salir lo mas rápido posible de la situación.

Había estado teniendo una conversación con vegeta telepáticamente sobre el asunto de M. vegeta gracias a la fusión eso se les había hecho algo normal, cuando de repente vegeta había comenzado todo esa función con bulma y goku había tenido que bloquear toda comunicación ya que lo tomo por sorpresa pudo presenciar un poco y estaba avergonzado

Vegeta se molestaría mucho si se daba cuenta.

Sintió elevarse el ki de vegeta y el de M. trunks acercarse y quiso ahorrarles la vergüenza tanto a los padres como al hijo ya que el sabia lo que vegeta y bulma hacían.

Y con la cara roja como tomate se alejo goku de la puerta de los dos amantes, sin saber que cada día se acercaban más a la verdad.

Continuara...

Nota de la autora

Muchas Gracias por sus comentarios todos son tan lindos y me motivan y esta historia se ira poniendo mas interesante espero que les guste

Besos...


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo V

Había amanecido después de la gran noche que habían pasado vegeta y bulma y un muy avergonzado goku pero no todo había sido normal en ese futuro en alguna parte de la tierra se encontraba alguien que no estaba feliz.

-Vegeta sabes que el gran señor no esta feliz- decía un pelinegro que estaba acobijado por la obscuridad

-Me importa muy poco lo que sienta ese imbécil- decía mirai vegeta mientras se encontraba sentado en un trono hecho de oro.

-pues debería importarte por él estamos aquí, esta molesto porque no le entregas el collar- decía el pelinegro

-como te repito me importa muy poco se lo entregare cuando me convenga- decía mirai vegeta sumamente irritado

-¿y que sucederá con la terrícola y tu hijo cuando se lleve a cabo todo?-

-no me importa lo que les suceda por mi se pueden ir al infierno- decía mirai vegeta mientras se levantaba de su trono

-Además de cuando aquí te has vuelto tan sentimental creo que este tiempo en el infierno tan han ablandado- decía mirai vegeta con una sonrisa burlona alejándose del pelinegro.

En corporación Capsula.

-oye Kakarotto espero que hayas bloqueado nuestra comunicación de ayer- decía vegeta viendo fijamente a goku que se encontraba desayunando

-Cla...ro vegeta cof cof cof- decía goku mientras se atoraba con un poco de carne por la repentina afirmación de vegeta

-hmp... ¿ya has averiguado mas sobre lo que esta sucediendo aquí?- decía vegeta mientras se apoyaba en la pared con sus brazos cruzados

-ayer hable con gohan y me dijo que busco a mi otro yo pero que nadie tenia razón de mí bueno de él bueno como sea-decía goku con una sonrisa y con su mano atrás de la nuca

-que extraño no te parece nadie se desaparece así de la nada- decía vegeta mas para si mismo

-A si es. Hay más dijo también que enmadaiosama no tenia registros de que mirai vegeta se hubiera quedado con su alma según todo los registros fue reciclada-

-Ósea que alguien lo ayudo- dijo vegeta muy pensativo

-espera Kakarotto mirai bulma me dijo que el vegeta de este tiempo había sacado algo la ultima vez que estuvo aquí- dijo vegeta después de pensarlo un poco

-¿Qué seria? vamos a preguntarle- dijo goku muy emocionado.

En el jardín se encontraba mirai bulma regando unas flores que había plantado desde que su hijo fue al nuevo planeta namekusein cuando escucho una voz

-oye bulma- ella se dio la vuelta y le regalo una gran sonrisa

-Hola goku ¿Qué sucede?

-vegeta me dijo que cuando su yo de este tiempo vino se llevo algo ¿tu sabes que fue?-

Bulma quedo pensativa unos segundos

-Creo que si, era un collar tenia algo muy singular un centro con un diseño dentro color rojo eran tres puntas hacia arriba y no recuerdo muy bien vegeta me lo enseño una vez dijo que era algo de su familia.

Vegeta había quedado frio ese collar se la había dado su madre antes de morir

-Oye vegeta sabes que significa eso- pregunto goku

-Si-

Goku había quedado esperando más que esa respuesta con un simple monosílabo

-¿que significa? Dijo goku muy impaciente

- ese collar me lo dio mi madre y en las manos equivocadas es muy peligroso-

Flash back

-hijo toma este collar, cuídalo mucho es muy especial-

-Si mamá ¿pero porque están especial?- decía chibi vegeta de la manera mas tierna

-porque yo le hice para ti, y tiene poderes muy especiales ¿lo cuidaras verdad?

-Claro que si mamá te lo prometo -decía chibi vegeta muy decidido una semana después su madre había muerto y eso lo cambio para siempre.

Final flash back

-Mi madre siempre dijo que tenía poderes especiales, nunca lo comprendí luego me entere que ella había convivido con una raza que era muy poderosa en cuestiones mágicas o tonterías de ese tipo. Ella no creía en las clases todos teníamos los mismos potenciales eso hizo que mi padre la enviara lejos por considerarla débil como tarble ellos eran tan parecidos sentimentales.

Luego alguien me dijo que ese collar tenia el poder de manipular el tiempo, crear universos paralelos todo lo que desearas ese collar lo cumpliría sin ninguna restricción.

Goku y mirai bulma escuchaban muy atentos a vegeta hasta que termino de hablar

-¿Y si es capaz de hacer eso porque nunca lo utilizaste tu vegeta?- pregunto goku muy confundido

-Siempre creí que eran tonterías además según lo que me dijeron se necesita ser muy poderoso en ese aspecto tener habilidades mágicas por tonto que se escuche, y como fue creado por mi madre también se necesita la sangre de un saiyajin puro para que funcione-

-lo mas probable es que mirai vegeta quiero volver a sus viejos ideales conquistar el universo- dijo mirai bulma muy triste

-Puede ser pero no tiene las habilidades para hacerlo funcionar- dijo vegeta muy serio

-Ahora si creo que mirai vegeta no esta solo en esto-dijo goku muy preocupado.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora

Muchas gracias a los que siguen esta historia o que me dejan sus comentarios son muy lindos espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo. Esta algo corto pero les prometo que se irán haciendo más largos.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo VI

Goku había quedado muy preocupado esto se les estaba saliendo de las manos cuando estaba analizando todo sintió que alguien se acercaba

-Hola señor goku creo que ya es hora que me digan que sucede- dijo mirai trunks viendo de manera muy seria a goku

-No se de que me hablas trunks (mirai)- dijo goku con una gran sonrisa queriendo lucir despreocupado

-No me mienta yo se que tiene que ver con mi padre sentí como su kí se elevo hace dos días y era un kí maligno-

Goku suspiro y decidió que ya era hora de hablar – si tienes razón vegeta encontró a tu padre de este tiempo pero algo no era normal lucia demasiado maligno, no sabemos que sucede solo que tiene que ver con algo que la mamá de vegeta le regalo.- relataba goku con una seriedad que lo caracterizaba cuando había problemas.

-Entiendo creo que las cosas nunca estarán bien para mi familia- dijo mirai trunks mientras miraba al suelo

-No te desanimes se que todo estará bien lo resolveremos- dijo goku dándole ánimos a mirai trunks

-Oye trunks (mirai)- ambos voltearon su vista adonde provenía la voz

-Si dime papá- dijo mirai trunks con una sonrisa

-La próxima vez que quieras saber algo pregúntame a mi no a Kakarotto – dijo vegeta con el ceño fruncido no le hacia mucha gracia que su hijo confiara mas en goku

-Entiendo papá lo siento- dijo mirai trunks sumamente apenado

-camina que iremos a entrenar- dijo vegeta mientras se alejaba. Mirai trunks trato de excusarse para no ir, pero vegeta no le dejo opción y lo siguió hasta la cámara de gravedad que mirai bulma había conservado desde que vegeta (mirai) había muerto.

-¿como fue que tu madre pudo encontrar el nuevo planeta de los namekusein?- dijo vegeta mientras encendía la gravedad de la maquina

-Bueno estuvo mas de un año tratando de resolverlo tenia muchas noches de no dormir bien se quedaba despierta pero un día salió muy emocionada se había quedado dormida con la computadora encendida, estaba haciendo unos cálculos y cuando despertó estaba la ubicación del planeta namekusein pero no recuerda bien como lo hizo.

-eso quiere decir que de la nada apareció la ubicación- dijo vegeta mas para si mismo

-tendrá algo que ver con lo que le sucede a mi padre-dijo mirai trunks muy preocupado pero vegeta no le contesto y se dio cuenta que la conversación había terminado y solo se dedicaron a entrenar.

Estaban Saliendo de la cámara de gravedad cuando escucharon una voz

-Papaaaaaaá- los dos voltearon la vista

-Papá puedes llevarnos al parque de diversiones- decía trunks a vegeta con unos ojitos de cachorritos

-Y por que demonios tendría que ir con ustedes a esa ridiculez- dijo vegeta con mucho desdén

-Es que mamá me dijo que si no querías ir con nosotros te dijera que no te dejaría hacer de nuevo lo de anoche- dijo trunks con mucha inocencia, evidentemente no sabia a que se refería bulma

Vegeta se puso pálido su mujer lo estaba chantajeando y de la peor manera estaba analizando los pro y los contra de aceptar el chantaje cuando escucho

-Vamos tío vegeta por favor- eso hizo que los nervios de vegeta se en crisparan

-Cuantas veces de he dicho enano que no me digas tío- dijo vegeta muy irritado

-Ah perdón tío vegeta- dijo goten con una gran sonrisa y con su mano atrás de la nuca igualito a su papá

Vegeta solo suspiro con enojo no tenia remedio ese niño era igual que su padre un torpe sin remedio según vegeta y trunks (mirai) observaba con mucha gracia la escena

-¿Abuelo nos llevaras?- dijo vegeta (Jr.) con mucha timidez vegeta lo observo unos segundos hasta que mirai trunks hablo

-hijo tu abuelo no le gustan esas cosas- dijo el peli lila tratando de aligerar la situación no había terminado de excusar a vegeta cuando este hablo

-Avísenle a sus madres y los quiero aquí enseguida eso si cuando volvamos entrenaremos ¿entendido?- dijo vegeta dándoles la espalda lo había hecho mas por el chantaje de bulma eso si era cruel hasta para él, los chicos asintieron e iban a salir volando cuando vegeta añadió

-Kakarotto también vendrá- goku que estaba en un árbol descansando cuando callo al suelo

-¿Y yo porque vegeta?- dijo goku sobándose el golpe que se había dado

-Ni creas que vigilare a tu hijo también- dijo vegeta con la vena de la frente que parecía que le iba a estallar

-Esta bien- dijo goku resignado la verdad que el había querido quedarse durmiendo en el árbol pero ya que eso se había arruinado.

Mirai trunks estaba sorprendido ni en un millón de años se hubiera imaginado eso, estaba feliz por su hijo porque podría conocer el lado bueno de vegeta porque con su padre de ese tiempo ahora dudaba mucho que lo llegara a ver.

Por otro lado en algún lugar de esa dimensión

-Gran señor he hablado con vegeta (mirai) dice que vendrá cuando ya todo este arreglado- dijo el pelinegro mientras quedaba aun en la obscuridad

-Maldito vegeta (mirai) pero cuando todo mi poder regrese me encargare de él no puedo controlarlo a totalidad con la poca energía que tengo-

-Eso es todo mi señor me retiro- dijo el pelinegro haciendo una pequeña reverencia y saliendo de la habitación

-Tengo que confiar en estos malditos saiyajin por ahora- decía el misterioso gran jefe sorbiendo un poco de un líquido azul en una copa

-Luego me encargare de ellos-

Continuara...

Notas de la autora

Muchas gracias esta historia va agarrando mas formas chan chan XD espero que les guste estoy mil veces agradecida con todas ustedes por sus comentarios.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo VII

Notas del capitulo

Bueno aprendí que se mira muy mal lo de los carteles de flash back así que decidí que los _recuerdos irían en cursiva_ – además de eso todo es normal así que no las aburro mas a leer se ha dicho XD

Vegeta y goku se habían ido junto a los niños al parque de diversiones dejando la corporación capsula casi vacía, trunks (mirai) había ido junto a su esposa al centro comercial dejando a bulma y a mirai bulma solas.

Mirai bulma se encontraba en su laboratorio tratando de dejar de pensar en vegeta (mirai) desde que lo conoció por primera vez hasta cuando estuvieron juntos la primera noche y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por sus mejías hasta que escucho que alguien le hablaba.

-Bulma ¿te encuentras bien?- era bulma del presente la que hablaba

-¿Ah? , si claro- decía bulma (mirai) con una sonrisa secándose las lagrimas

-Esta bien, pero sabes que si necesitas algo aquí estoy- decía la peli azul del presente evidentemente bulma (mirai) no quería hablar y era mejor no presionarla y se fue no sin antes darle una ultima mirada preocupada.

Mirai bulma sintió una presencia como cuando se siente que sé es observado y pensó que su contraparte del pasado seguía en el laboratorio, se dio vuelta para tratar de convencerla que estaba bien y su sorpresa fue que no era ella quien estaba en el laboratorio.

(Esta parte solo se hablara de mirai bulma y mirai vegeta por eso no colocare la palabra mirai)

-¿Ve...vegeta?- dijo bulma con una mano sobre su boca no podía creer lo que veía. vegeta se encontraba junto a una ventana con los brazos cruzados y viéndola fijamente.

-Sigues siendo una débil y frágil humana- dijo vegeta viéndola con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se acercaba a bulma.

Bulma vio la manera en vegeta se le acercaba y como la miraba le dio miedo estaba segura que esta vez si iba a matarla, vegeta avanzo lentamente hasta ella asiendo que su espalda chocara con la pared arrinconándola.

Bulma sintió el aliento de vegeta sobre su rostro tenia los ojos cerrados desde que choco contra la pared, estaba esperando que vegeta actuara que la matara pero no sucedía nada y se aventuro a abrir los ojos encontrándose con los de vegeta y lo que vio la desconcertó vegeta tenia una mirada de enojo mesclada con confusión como si no entendiera porque estaba haciendo eso.

Bulma lo miro fijamente a los ojos era la misma mirada que tenia después de la primera vez que hicieron el amor observo como vegeta se acercaba lentamente a su rostro y como sus labios se rosaban ella estaba paralizada, vegeta la beso lentamente para luego besarla con fuerza mesclada con furia.

En un principio bulma quiso resistirse golpeaba a vegeta en el pecho para alejarlo después de maltratarla venia y la besaba como si nada hubiera pasado ella intentaba luchar cuando vegeta tomo sus muñecas con ambas manos y las puso por encima de la cabeza de ella mientras la besaba con mas furia.

Bulma quiso resistir pero su cuerpo la traicionaba sintió como todo su cuerpo se desvanecía y correspondió al beso de vegeta mientras este rozaba su masculinidad contra la entrepierna de bulma, vegeta al ver que bulma no podía resistencia soltó sus muñecas y comenzó a acariciar los pechos de la peli azul mientras la seguía besando produciendo que esta emitiera un pequeño gemido que excito mas a vegeta.

Vegeta bajo sus labios hasta el cuello de bulma mientras de un tirón arranco la camisa de bulma dejando expuestos sus pechos solo con la fina tela del brasier, y de un tirón arranco la frágil tela bajó lentamente hacia sus pechos y comenzó a besar el pequeño pezón rosa con mucha experiencia mientras bulma gemía y tomaba su cabello entre sus dedos.

Bulma sentía que era tan irreal estaba ahí con su vegeta acariciándola todo en su mente se nublo no pensaba bien solo era presa de la sensación de tenerlo cuando de repente todo se detuvo abrió los ojos y observo que vegeta se acerco lentamente a su cuello, sentía su aliento y como se acercaba a su oído.

-Eres mía y siempre lo serás me perteneces y lo sabes hare contigo lo que me plazca - dijo vegeta con una voz sexi y ronca que hizo que las piernas de bulma le fallaran.

Y de la misma manera en que entro así mismo desapareció vegeta provocando que bulma caerá sentada al suelo no pudo evitar que sus lagrimas salieran, vegeta no la amaba solo quería demostrar que aun tenia poder sobre ella la utilizaba como se le antojara para él ella solo era un objeto sentía vergüenza. Lloraba mientras trataba de tapar sus pechos con los restos de camisa que estaban esparcidos por el suelo demostrando que no había sido una ilusión que vegeta si había estado ahí.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde ya estaba empezando a obscurecer ya el cielo se estaba tiñendo de un color anaranjado cuando vegeta y goku venían de regreso del parque de diversiones, goku venia feliz había comido mucho helado y pasteles pero vegeta estaba realmente hastiado con toda esa ridiculez y mas cuando recordaba lo que había sucedido.

Había tenido que quedarse observando sentado en una mesa meneando sus dedos impaciente sobre la madera mientras los niños corrían de un juego a otro y soportaba a goku comer; juro que bulma se las pagaría oh claro que lo haría pensaba el príncipe mientras venían de regreso llevando a su pequeño nieto en brazos que por mas que lo movió no quiso despertarse y no quedo otra que cargarlo de verdad que venia furioso.

Cuando ya habían llegado el pequeño vegeta despertó de la nada entraron sumamente felices a la corporación dejando a vegeta y a goku atrás, vegeta sentía que la vena de la frente le iba a estallar ese mocoso lo había engañado solo para que lo cargara.

-oye vegeta hoy no hemos sentido la presencia de tu otro yo- decía el pelinegro mientras veía seriamente a vegeta a quien saco de sus pensamientos de irá.

-lo se, y no se me hace nada bueno ese maldito esta planeando algo- dijo vegeta furioso por no saber nada.

Goku iba seguir hablando cuando escucho una voz y un kí acercando y sonrió ampliamente

-Hola papá, ¿como estas?- decía gohan dándole una amplia sonrisa a lo cual goku correspondió

-eh muy bien ¿y tu? ¿Y tu mamá?- decía goku mientras le tocaba el hombro a su hijo mayor el cual reparo de la presencia de vegeta.

-ah hola vegeta- dijo gohan viendo a vegeta el cual respondió con un simple

-Hmmp- cruzando sus brazos y dirigiéndose al techo de la corporación capsula

-Vaya veo que no ha cambiado nada-dijo gohan con una gota de sudor

-pues yo no diría eso- dijo goku con viendo en dirección a donde se había ido vegeta y ganándose la mirada curiosa de mirai gohan.

-bueno solo venia porque mamá quería que fueran a cenar tu y el pequeño goten- dijo mirai gohan retomando la platica

-¡ah claro!- Dijo goku con mucho entusiasmo extrañaba la forma de cocinar de su esposa

-vamos por goten- dijo mirai gohan su padre no cambiaba pensaba él con una sonrisa mientras caminaban hacia adentro de la corporación.

Por otro lado vegeta seguía en el techo debía admitir que a pesar que había odiado con cada fibra de su cuerpo el viaje al parque de diversiones había algo que lo había movido y había sido su nieto y su hijo.

_Vegeta observaba muy molesto a los niños mientras jugaban tiro al blanco para ganarse un premio era algo estúpido pensaba el príncipe solo una bola de energía bastaba y ganarían esos premios de un golpe, veía a su hijo jugar; y si es verdad el había cambiado era mas atento con él y verlo feliz lo hacia sentir bien aunque nunca lo admitiría._

_Luego observo al pequeño vegeta (Jr.) se veía feliz aunque solo tenia 6 años era muy inteligente sabia que eso venia de bulma pero en cambio su apariencia era su viva imagen y eso lo enorgullecía, estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando el pequeño se le acerco y se subió a la banca donde estaba sentado él se acomodo y se durmió estaba muy cansado._

_Vegeta fingía no verlo pero de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo mientras dormía luego de un rato decidió que ya era suficiente y con voz fuerte llamo a los niños._

_-Trunks, enano ya es suficiente larguémonos de aquí- los niños asintieron sin reproche se la habían pasado muy bien_

_-Vamos mocoso despierta- decía vegeta mientras movía a su nieto fuertemente pero nada sucedía –Vamos despierta- dijo el príncipe un poco mas irritado mientras seguía sentado en la banca _

_Vio como el pequeño se levantaba y pensó que era para caminar y cual fue su sorpresa cuando el pequeño se abalanzo sobre él y se acomodo en su pecho_

_-Oye quítate no me gusta que toquen aléjate- decía vegeta mientras trataba de alejarlo de su pecho pero el niño se aferro mas a él _

_-¡Demonios ahora como me lo quito de encima!- decía el príncipe mas irritado. hizo de todo pero su nieto no quiso soltarse y tampoco iba a golpearlo, bueno lo había pensado pero se contuvo._

_Así salieron del parque de diversiones bajo la diversión de los niños, goku y la furia de vegeta solo habían avanzado unos pasos cuando uno de los niños hablo._

_-Papá puedes cargarme- dijo goten mientras restregaba su ojito y alzaba una mano hacia goku_

_El lo miro sonriente y asintió bajando su cuerpo para levantar a su hijo quien de inmediato acomodo su cabecita en el hombro de su padre mientras este lo sujetaba fuertemente mientras caminaba, era la misma posición en que iba vegeta (Jr.) con su abuelo._

_Trunks estaba triste al ver que su amigo iba tan feliz con su papá y sabia que vegeta jamás haría eso por él y mas llevaba al pequeño en brazos iba caminando cabizbajo al par de su papá se podía ver que iba muy decaído._

_-¿Oye mocoso que te sucede?- dijo vegeta sin voltearlo a ver pero trunks elevo su vista y contesto muy sombrío_

_-Nada papá, no me pasa nada- vegeta no entendía si hace unos momentos estaba feliz y ahora parecía que el mundo se acababa y suspiro cuando era mercenario en el espacio se hubiera reído en la cara de quien le dijera que un día terminaría así._

_Así que hizo acopio de toda su fuerza y maldijo internamente a bulma en el proceso pero acerco lentamente la mano al costado del pequeño trunks tocándolo levemente este volteo su vista a la mano de su padre y luego alzo la vista sorprendido ¿acaso su papá le estaba dando la mano? _

_-Apúrate niño antes que me arrepienta- dijo el príncipe mientras seguía viendo hacia el camino _

_Trunks embozo una gran sonrisa y tomo la mano enguantada de su padre con su manito mientras este hacia más fuerte el agarre._

_Y así iban caminando hacia la corporación la imagen mas tierna vegeta con su seño fruncido con su pequeño nieto en brazos y su hijo de la mano y por otro lado goku con su mini clon aferrado a su pecho ninguno emitía sonido solo cuando goku sugirió la tele transportación pero vegeta no aceptaría ayuda de las técnicas de goku y volar no era una opción ya que seria sumamente incomodo por los niños además la corporación estaba a pocas calles._

Así oscilaban los pensamientos de vegeta mientras se encontraba en el techo. Como su vida había cambiado y mas después de su muerte en la batalla contra boo hasta que sintió su estomago rugir y decidió que ya era hora de bajar emprendiendo el vuelo.

Pero cierto príncipe maligno no estaba igual de tranquilo que su contraparte del pasado él estaba sentado en su trono con una mano en su barbilla y con la otra sus dedos tamboreando impacientes en el respaldar del brazo de la silla.

-vaya veo que ya regresaste- dijo el hombre moreno desde atrás del trono y de vegeta

-¿que? ¿Ahora me vigilas?- dijo vegeta (mirai) mientras hablaba con enojo

-No, claro que no. ¿Pero seguirás fingiendo que la humana no te importa?- decía el hombre con un tono burlón aun en la obscuridad.

-esa maldita no me importa- dijo vegeta ya hastiado levantándose y caminando hacia la salida

-y te recomiendo que no te metas en lo que no te importa, podría matarte la próxima vez- dijo el príncipe maligno saliendo finalmente

El moreno solo sonrió victorioso había estado con vegeta (mirai) cuando de repente este desapareció como si hubiera visto un fantasma decidió buscarlo con su kí y por un segundo se dejo sentir y entendió hacia donde se había dirigido.

Ya vegeta (mirai) solo en su habitación estaba furioso

-Maldita mujer, porque sigues en mis pensamientos debí matarla cuando tuve la oportunidad- aunque lo negara sabia que eso no era cierto no había sido capaz de matarla pero planeaba cambiar eso muy pronto.

Mirai había sentido por un segundo el dolor de bulma (mirai) y algo irracional lo hizo actuar de manera impulsiva dirigiéndose hacia ella, ese maldito impulso de que lo necesitaba se despertó por unos segundos solo unos escasos segundos. esa mujer seria su perdición el maligno príncipe tenia que eliminarla pensó con una sonrisa demoniaca mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo VIII

Bulma (mirai) se encontraba en el suelo del laboratorio llorando después de la visita de vegeta (mirai), bulma del presente sintió que por mucho que quisiera dejarla sola no podía porque sabia que no estaba bien, así que se apresuro hacia el laboratorio.

-Oye bulma se que quieres estar sola pero...- no termino su frase porque lo que vio la asusto su contraparte del futuro semidesnuda y en el piso.

Corrió hacia ella y la tomo de los hombros y la ayudo a levantarse como los pedazos de tela no cubrían los pechos de mirai bulma, su contraparte del pasado se quito la chaqueta que llevaba puesta y se la coloco para cubrirla.

Caminaban hacia la habitación de mirai bulma y ninguna emitía sonido hasta que la joven del pasado no aguanto más.

-Bulma (mirai) fue vegeta verdad- mientras su contraparte del futuro se sentaba en su cama y asentía levemente mientras trataba de contener las lagrimas.

-Maldito vegeta, como se atreve es un desgraciado- decía bulma mientras se colocaba en una posición de manos cruzadas.

-Te traeré un poco de té espera un momento- dijo bulma mientras salía apresuradamente hacia la cocina.

Regreso a los poco minutos con el té y sentó junto a mirai bulma.

-Yo se que no debería preguntar esto ¿pero porque vegeta (mirai) sigue haciendo esto?-

Decía la joven del pasado mas para ella que para mirai bulma, mirai bulma volteo su vista hacia ella y sonrió levemente.

-Porque vegeta (mirai) siempre fue así, su orgullo era lo único que le importaba ni Trunks ni yo le importamos nunca, trunks fue un accidente el no planeaba tener una familia conmigo ni mucho menos me amaba.- concluyo mirai bulma mientras volvía a sorber de su té

La joven del pasado bajo la vista al suelo ella recordaba muy bien como había sido su historia con vegeta, antes de los androides y después como fue muy difícil por mucho tiempo pero ella nunca perdió la esperanza que él cambiara, pero mirai bulma nunca llego a vivir los mejores momentos de vegeta.

-No te sientas mal, me alegra que en tu tiempo las cosas fueran diferentes, vegeta es diferente- dijo mirai bulma mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Es que no puedo ni siquiera imaginar el dolor que sientes, ¿pero ya no tienes esperanzas que vegeta (mirai) cambie?-

-La verdad ya no, recuerdo cuando aparecieron los androides, goku había muerto unos meses antes y vegeta esta preparándose para viajar de nuevo al espacio no quería tener nada que ver con nosotros, cuando comenzó la destrucción y vegeta (mirai) quería tener diversión antes de irse, además creo que fue mas por ego que decidió pelear, unas noches antes de que decidiera irse al espacio se encontraba en su habitación yo fui hacia él a pedirle que no se fuera- y mirai bulma sonrió con ironía mientras hablaba.

-Claro que no se lo dije de buena manera, le dije que era un terrible padre, que era un cobarde por irse que me daba lastima en fin le dije tantas cosas que se enfureció y dejo de guardar sus trajes en las capsulas y se volteo lentamente hacia mi y me dijo con una voz fría – _que te quede algo muy claro tu no me importas y mucho menos el maldito mocoso o que creíste que me quedaría en este asqueroso planeta contigo, Kakarotto murió ya no podre tener mi pelea; aquí no hay nada que me importe así que no estorbes.-_

-Recuerdo que se dio la vuelta mientras yo quede parada ahí destrozada pero no llore no permitiría que me viera llorar, Salí de la habitación días después aparecieron los androides y jamás volví a verlo eso fue lo ultimo que nos dijimos antes que él muriera.

Bulma del pasado no pudo contener las lagrimas de solo imaginar que esas hubieran sido las ultimas palabras que vegeta le hubiera dicho si Trunks (mirai) no hubiera llegado a advertirles de los androides.

-Que terrible yo lo lamento tanto- decía bulma mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas

-No te preocupes yo siempre supe que él no me amaba no es algo nuevo- dijo mirai bulma mientras se acostaba en su cama.

Bulma entendió que ella quería estar sola así que salió de la habitación diciéndole que la dejaría descansar y que si necesitaba algo no dudara en buscarla.

Unas horas mas tarde llego mirai Trunks con su esposa y a los pocos minutos llegaron vegeta y goku con los niños, mirai bulma no quiso bajar a cenar prefirió quedarse en su cuarto, luego de cenar y que los niños les contaran lo bien que lo habían pasado cada quien se fue a su respectivo cuarto.

Todos se fueron a dormir sin imaginarse que tendrían un día muy intenso a la mañana siguiente.

Eran las 7 am y ese día si iría vegeta Jr. a clases ya había faltado mucho, su madre iría a dejarlo, vegeta se había levantado como de costumbre a entrenar y goku prefirió tomarse su tiempo para saborear el desayuno.

Iba vegeta Jr. Junto a su madre muy contento la había pasado muy bien en estos días.

—Hijo ya sabes te portas bien, yo vendré a recogerte a la salida— Dijo esto dándole un beso en la frente y abrazándolo.

—Si mami, te quiero— dijo el pequeño vegeta dándole un fuerte abrazo.

—Yo también mi bebe— y le dedico una sonrisa mientras lo veía alejarse hacia la entrada de la escuela.

Iba Kayra en el automóvil de la empresa capsula de regreso hacia casa después de dejar a su pequeño hijo en la escuela, cuando sintió un Kí maligno pero no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando su automóvil fue atacado por una gran bola de energía, ella logro salir a tiempo estaba realmente conmocionada no entendía muy bien que acababa de pasar.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso?— dijo la morena realmente molesta alzo su vista y se encontró como un hombre o por lo menos eso parecía flotando encima de los restos del automóvil este sujeto estaba encapuchado y llevaba una gran túnica de color crema.

— ¿Y tu quien diablos eres?— dijo Kayra mientras se elevaba a la altura del desconocido.

—Eres la mujer del hijo del príncipe de los saiyajin, ¿no es así?— dijo el misterioso desconocido.

—vaya parece que eres todo un genio ¿verdad?— le contesto la morena con suma ironía típica de los saiyajin.

—Pues tendrás el honor de ser la primera en morir— dijo el misterioso enemigo abalanzándose sobre ella, fue fácil darle los primero golpes Kayra no estaba preparada para el poder que tenia este sujeto, le dio varios golpes en el estomago hasta hacerle escupir sangre y tirarla al suelo.

—Maldito me las pagaras— dijo la morena levantándose del suelo y limpiándose la sangre, elevo su kí y logra encestarle varios golpes a su enemigo le dijo una gran patada en el costado del cuerpo y algunos golpes en la cara, era realmente sorprendente la velocidad a la que lo hacia, logro tumbarlo sobre unos edificios ante los gritos horrorizados de la gente.

La morena sonrió orgullosa había acabado con su enemigo o eso pensó ella cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar a su casa algo se le atravesó era el mismo sujeto que acababa de golpear.

— ¿Eso era todo?— le dijo el encapuchado mientras reía burlonamente — eres un total desperdicio de mi tiempo— le dijo mientras le dio una patada en el estomago que la desoriento por completo, — Es hora de que mueras— dijo mientras concentraba su kí en la palma de la mano para lanzar una bola de energía, era el fin Kayra no era lo suficientemente fuerte, ni siquiera pudo tener una pelea digna.

El encapuchado lanzo la bola de energía que sin lugar a dudas mataría a Kayra, cuando alguien desvió el ataque, por un momento todo fue un largo resplandor y Kayra pudo ver a su salvador.

— ¿Quién eres?— dijo mirai Trunks con el seño fruncido estaba realmente furioso por quien había querido matar a su esposa.

—Vaya aquí esta el hijo del gran príncipe vegeta, Oh debería decir el gran bastardo e hibrido hijo— dijo el encapuchado con una gran risa de burla.

Eso no le causo mucha gracia a mirai Trunks quien hizo un gesto de disgusto, en ese momento apareció Vegeta Jr. Quien sintió el Kí de su mamá elevarse y disminuir así que de inmediato se escapo de la escuela y fue en su ayuda.

— ¡Quien diría toda la linda familia se esta reuniendo!— Mirai Trunks observo a su hijo y le hablo firmemente.

—Lleva a tu madre a la casa, asegúrate que la atienda— le dijo mientras le entregaba el cuerpo malherido de Kayra.

— ¿Pero papá?— vegeta Jr. Quería ayudar a su padre.

— ¡Obedece!— fueron las únicas palabras que le dedico a su hijo él entendió que tenia que obedecer así que emprendió vuelo con su madre.

—Vaya que mal, yo que quería exterminar a toda la familia real de un solo golpe, ni modo será después— dijo el encapuchado con falsa pena en su voz.

En ese momento mirai Trunks elevo su kí.

En la corporación vegeta estaba entrenando cuando sintió el kí de su hijo elevarse, no se percato del de Kayra porque no estaba familiarizado con la energía de su nuera, en ese momento apago su maquina de gravedad y salió disparado hacia donde estaba la energía maligna y la de su hijo.

Cuando vegeta llego al lugar observo a su hijo pelear con este misterioso enemigo, se dio cuenta que goku ya estaba ahí, pero era obvio que su hijo no necesitaba ayuda estaba dominando por completo la pelea.

—te voy a matar por lastimar a mi familia maldito— le decía mirai Trunks mientras se convertía en súper saiyajin fase dos le dio varios golpes estaba furioso, desgarro la ropa del enemigo desconocido mientras le encestaba golpes en la cara, el estomago y le arrogaba bolas de energía, el momento llego el golpe final y mataría a este desconocido la túnica se callo por completo.

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos, estaba sorprendidos y los tres saiyajin presentes exclamaron al mismo tiempo — ¡NAPA!—

Napa sonrió burlonamente —Hola vegeta— dijo el calvo dirigiéndose al príncipe.

— ¡Maldito!, ¿Qué haces aquí? Si yo mismo acabe contigo— dijo el príncipe mientras apretaba su puño con mucha ira, ¿Qué demonios hacia napa ahí?

—Pronto lo sabrás "príncipe"— dijo napa con evidente sarcasmo, que enfureció a vegeta quien se abalanzo sobre él, en ese momento napa comenzó a transformarse estaba creciendo su tamaño era repulsivo ver como creció esa masa de musculo, hasta tomar un color verde obscuro.

— ¡Que diablos pasa aquí!— exclamo vegeta, iba a golpear la gran masa de musculo que reía estruendosamente cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar y partirse en dos tragándose edificios, autos y las personas que se encontraban en la ciudad ante la mirada impotente de los tres saiyajin.

Cuando vieron salir a mirai vegeta convertido en súper saiyajin, luciendo estremecedor daba miedo el solo verlo salió vistiendo su traje de combate pero con una capa roja, casi se parecía al atuendo que usaba en vida el rey vegeta.

Mirai vegeta sonrió de manera maligna mientras veía a vegeta —yo seré tu oponente sabandija— dijo mirai vegeta haciendo que vegeta se enfureciera y se convirtiera en súper saiyajin fase dos

— ¡Tu acaba con ese maldito hibrido!— le dijo mirai vegeta a napa o mejor dicho la masa en la que se había convertido.

La gran masa que era napa comenzó a atacar a mirai Trunks, mientras mirai vegeta se abalanzaba sobre vegeta pero goku en medio del caos observo a un hombre que se encontraba flotando por encima de la pelea y estaba encapuchado lo había visto salir con mirai vegeta de la grieta.

¿Quién será ese sujeto? Pensó goku mientras se elevo para quedar frente al sujeto misterioso.

— ¿Quién eres tu?, ¿y porque no peleas?— goku no recibió respuesta pero había algo que le decía que no estaba en peligro, el encapuchado se quedo en silencio durante unos segundos hasta que se quito la capucha.

— ¡ERES TÚ!— exclamo goku sorprendido, no podía creer a quien tenia enfrente.

Continuara...

Notas de la autora

Hola se que me he tardado mucho en actualizar solo espero que el capitulo les guste, a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo espero sus review con sus consejos que me ayuden a mejorar...

Besos

Ambar.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo IX **

Goku esta perplejo a quien tenía enfrente, no podía creerlo tenía tanto tiempo de no verlo y la única vez que lo hizo no fue en buenos términos.

— ¡Eres Tú!— le dijo goku con evidente sorpresa.

—Hola Hermano— le contesto Raditz con un gesto muy serio.

—Ra...Raditz— le dijo goku la verdad no sentía como que fuera a atacarlo por eso no se puso en modo de ataque.

— ¿Pero que haces aquí?— le pregunto confundido goku.

—Eso no es importante— le contesto Raditz elevando su ki que mando a volar a goku pero cuido mucho no de lastimarlo solo quería alejarlo de él.

Goku se alejo unos cuentos metros de Raditz pero solo porque lo tomo desprevenido, iba a regresar hacia Raditz pero sintió que un Ki se desvanecía y busco a Trunks (mirai) con la vista y lo encontró sobre unos escombros y Napa encima de él con su gigantesco pie.

— ¡Trunks!— grito goku transformándose en súper saiyajin, golpeando a napa para alejarlo de trunks.

—Kame-hame-haaaaaa— grito goku para atacar directamente a masa de musculo que era napa.

—Trunks ¿estas bien?— dijo goku acercándose al joven.

—Si, Señor Goku estoy bien gracias— contesto levantándose dificultosamente de los escombros.

Cuando un golpe de napa los hizo saltar de donde se encontraban.

—Señor goku, yo me hare cargo— dijo mirai Trunks viendo a goku.

—No Trunks, voy a terminar esto de una vez presiento que esto solo es el inicio—diciendo eso goku se elevo y se trasformo en súper saiyajin fase dos.

—Kame-hame-haaaaaa— grito goku mientras arrojaba toda su energía hacia napa, que no tenia nada de velocidad pero si era fuerza bruta pero pudo terminar con él con un solo ataque.

— ¡Lo logro!— grito mirai trunks muy entusiasmado.

—Ahora vamos a ayudar a papá— dijo mirai Trunks dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba vegeta.

— ¡Detente Trunks! Te dije que esto acaba de empezar— goku se encontraba viendo al suelo donde estaba la grieta como salían pequeños sujetos, eran miles muy parecidos a los saibaman que empezaron a atacar a las personas que habían sobrevivido a la grieta y a los edificios que se derrumbaron y ambos saiyajin se fueron a proteger a los humanos.

Vegeta por otra parte estaba recibiendo una gran golpiza de mirai vegeta. —Solo eres un inútil— le dijo mirai vegeta mientras le daba un golpe en la espalda que mando a vegeta al suelo.

Ya en el suelo boca abajo y escupiendo un poco de sangre su trasformación desapareció haciéndolo volver a su estado normal y recibió una patada en las costillas que le propino mirai vegeta y que lo mando varios metros lejos.

— ¿Que demonios eres?— le dijo vegeta levantándose tambaleando del suelo.

— ¿Quieres saber que soy?— dijo mirai vegeta con una gran carcajada de burla.

—esta bien te lo diré, de todas manera morirás—

—Pase más de veinte años en ese maldito infierno, y me hubiera vuelto loco si no me hubiera encontrado alguien—

— ¿Quién demonios te ayudo sabandija?— le dijo vegeta queriendo lucir amenazador.

—vaya que desesperado para alguien que va a morir cuando termine de hablar— le dijo mirai vegeta a vegeta mientras se acerco a una gran velocidad y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que lo tumbo de nuevo al suelo.

—Como te decía, encontré a un sujeto que dijo que me ayudaría a mantener mi cuerpo porque sabía que me revivirían en algún momento, pero a cambio debía entregarle este collar, el desgraciado no haría nada de gratis— le siguió contando mirai vegeta mientras tenia los brazos cruzados y su pie en la espalda de vegeta quien seguía en el suelo.

—te dejaste manipular, eres una vergüenza para la raza saiyajin— dijo vegeta de manera muy dificultosa.

— ¡cállate maldito! Tú no tienes la menor idea de lo que es estar en el infierno— le ordeno mirai vegeta mientras hacia mas presión en la espalda de vegeta, haciendo que este se quejara de dolor.

—no, lo se. Pero si se que jamás me rebajaría a eso eres solo una basura— dijo vegeta mientras reía de manera irónica en el suelo.

—Ahora que lo sabes, morirás— le dijo mirai vegeta preparando su pose de manos para el bing bang attack.

— ¡Aaaaaaa!— grito vegeta elevando su kí haciendo volar a mirai vegeta un poco, vegeta se había convertido en súper saiyajin fase dos.

—Debí saberlo solo querías hacerme hablar, te felicito muy ingenioso ahora espero que pelees de verdad y no me hagas perder mi tiempo— y ambos tomaron posición de ataque para pelear de nuevo.

Por otro lado mirai gohan, krilim, Yamcha y todos los demás ya estaban en la corporación capsula buscando a goku y a los demás.

—Bulma ¿Qué esta pasando?— le pregunto mirai gohan a mirai bulma.

—solo se que Trunks estaba desayunando junto a goku porque le tocaba ir a una junta, cuando ambos desaparecieron así de la nada y luego los siguió vegeta— le contesto mirai bulma con mucha preocupación en su voz.

—Luego apareció vegeta Jr. Con su mamá en brazos muy herida solo nos dijo que la habían atacado y que su papá y los demás estaban peleando. —añadió la joven bulma en ese momento apareció vegeta Jr.

—Tenemos que ir a ayudar a mi papá y a los demás por favor— les dijo el pequeño niño.

—Claro que lo haremos— dijo mirai gohan

— ¡no! Vegeta Jr. No puedes ir—le ordeno mirai bulma a su pequeño nieto ante la mirada asombrada de todos y en especial de la joven bulma.

—Pero bulma (mirai), el tiene que ir a pelear con los demás— le dijo la joven bulma.

—ya dije que no, Tu no sabes lo que es perderlo todo no dejare que maten a mi único nieto— dijo en medio de lagrimas mirai bulma y krilim iba a interferir pero gohan le hizo una señal de que no lo hiciera todos sabían lo que ella había sufrido.

—Abuelita tengo que ir, prometo cuidarme— le dijo vegeta Jr. Con una sonrisa triste.

Mirai bulma se agacho a su altura y es que su pequeño nieto le recordaba tanto a vegeta en lo físico por lo menos y lo abrazo — Se que no puedo detenerte pero promete que regresaras bien— a lo cual el pequeño niño sonrió y asintió.

Todos tomaron rumbo hacia a la zona de pelea, dejando a mirai bulma y a bulma en la casa incluido los tres niños.

—Vamos apresúrate— dijo bulma corriendo hacia el patio.

—No, lo siento yo me quedo—

— ¿Pero porque?—

—Ve tú si quieres— le dijo mirai bulma a su contraparte mas joven, ella había madurado más sabia lo que era perder lo que mas amaba y ahora si ella moría le causaría mucho daño a su familia y como estaban las cosas hasta pikoro podía morir y con él las esferas.

La joven bulma tomo un avión y se dirigió hacia el lugar de batalla.

Goku seguía luchando junto a mirai trunks pero eran demasiados entre mas exterminaban mas aparecían.

— ¡Demonios! Siguen saliendo— le dijo mirai Trunks

En ese momento unos cuantos miles se abalanzaron contra ellos dos, cuando una gran bola de energía los disperso.

—Papá ¿te encuentras bien?— le pregunto gohan a goku

— ¡Si!, estoy bien gracias por venir— les grito goku desde el suelo.

Todos comenzaron a pelear contra estos pequeños seres que no eran muy fuertes pero si demasiados mientras trataban de salvar a la mayor cantidad de humanos que pudieran.

Vegeta y mirai vegeta seguían su lucha era muy pareja, los golpes no hacían efecto en ninguno de los dos, se detenían los golpes realmente no estaban llegando a nada.

— ¡Maldito no puedes ser igual de poderoso que yo!— le grito vegeta mientras preparaba su ataque.

— ¡Resplandor Final!— grito vegeta mientras lanzaba una bola de energía hacia su contraparte del futuro.

Eso hizo que mirai vegeta callera sobre unos edificios destruyéndolos en ese momento.

—Trucos nuevos— dijo mirai vegeta mientras se levantaba de los escombros y volvía al ataque.

En ese momento mirai vegeta reconoció un kí que era demasiado familiar y sonrió con malicia mientras le gritaba a vegeta — ¡Como vez que no tuvo que ir a buscarla para matarla!— y emprendió el vuelo.

Vegeta reconoció el kí y sabia de quien le hablaba su contraparte maligna.

— ¡Maldición Bulma!— Grito vegeta siguiendo a mirai.

Mirai vegeta encontró el avión en el que iba bulma y preparo su ataque, mientras vegeta seguía un poco lejos todavía.

—Bing Bang Attaaaaaack— lo había hecho había disparado contra bulma y uno de sus ataques mas poderosos moriría de eso no había duda.

Bulma solo vio el gran resplandor del ataque y cerro los ojos moriría ahí en ese justo momento y nadie podría ayudarla.

Mirai vegeta observo la escena riendo mataría a quien seguía siendo una debilidad en su vida, observo como el ataque dio justo en el avión y lo hizo mil pedazos.

Cuando el humo se disipo bulma abrió los ojos alguien la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura mientras estaban flotando y ella se aferro a su cuello.

— ¿Vegeta?— él la había salvado pero estaba muy herido había recibido el ataque directamente.

—maldita mujer ¿Qué haces aquí?— le dijo vegeta viendo de frente a mirai vegeta quien tenia cara de sorpresa.

—Yo, lo siento vegeta, te lastimaron mucho por mi— dijo bulma muy apenada y cabizbaja.

—No iba a permitir que te hicieran daño— eso hizo que el corazón de bulma se llenara de alegría

—pero parece que ahora si vamos a morir— añadió vegeta sin apartar la vista de su contraparte.

Mirai vegeta se acerco a ambos y los vio de pies a cabeza —parece que podre matarlos a ambos de un solo golpe— mientras preparaba su ataque.

—Oh Dios Mío— dijo bulma al ver a mirai vegeta realmente se veía aterrador.

—Solo llámame vegeta— le contesto burlonamente vegeta mientras reunía su ki en la mano.

—Aaaaaaa— Grito vegeta mientras arrojaba su energía contra los dos, morirían no había nadie que los ayudara, cuando el gran resplandor los cejo pero nada paso no habían muerto así que bulma abrió los ojos y había alguien delante de ellos, pero no sabia quien era, el había desviado el ataque pero estaba envuelto en una aura blanca.

Bulma observo a vegeta mientras este tartamudeaba y mirai vegeta lucia asustado, no podían creer a quien tenían enfrente hasta que este sujeto se dio vuelta quedando enfrente de bulma es que lo reconoció.

—Goku—

—Kaka...rotto—

Pero no era el goku de su tiempo este era totalmente diferente tenia el pelo largo, y lo tenia casi por todo el cuerpo pero era plateado (la misma transformación del súper saiyajin 4 pero con el pelo plateado)

Pero les sonrió y era el mismo goku de siempre pero lucia amenazador, esto indicaba que todos los secretos serian revelados muy pronto.

Continuara...

Notas

Hola aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo y espero que les guste y me dejen su opinión quiero saber de ustedes como les parece...muchas gracias por los que siguen y comentan esta historia me hacen muy feliz.

Nos leemos pronto

Besos

Ambar.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo X**

— ¿Goku?—

— ¿Ka...karotto?— vegeta no podía creer a quien tenia enfrente, era intimidante el tamaño que tenia y esa trasformación era demasiado extraña.

Goku les sonrió sin darle la espalda a mirai vegeta — Vegeta llévate a bulma, estoy seguro que el goku de su tiempo tiene semillas del ermitaño—

— ¡¿Qué?! — le contesto vegeta sumamente furioso, ¿Quién demonios se creía al sacarlo de su pelea? — ¡Ni creas maldito Kakarotto que te dejare que me quites mi pelea! —

—Es que esta, no es tu pelea— le dijo mirai goku sin despejar la vista de mirai vegeta, con una voz demasiado seria que no era normal en él, vegeta lo entendió no era su pelea, ellos tenían problemas que resolver.

Vegeta descendió al suelo aun con bulma aferrada a su cuello y ella lo miraba de manera atónita él se había retirado, lo que ella no entendía es que un guerrero sabe cuando debe retirarse y cuando una pelea no es suya.

— ¿_Kakarotto? ¿Me escuchas? ¡Maldita sea responde!— _le hablaba vegeta a goku mentalmente, estaba muy herido por tratar de llegar a tiempo para salvar a bulma el ataque lo había golpeado de lleno.

— _¿Vegeta?— _Goku busco con la vista a vegeta y lo vio arrodillado en el suelo y bulma junto a él, entendió que estaba muy herido y antes de irse de su tiempo él tuvo el presentimiento que necesitarían las semillas del ermitaño toco su bolsillo para saber si todavía las tenia.

Uso la tele trasportación y en un segundo estaba junto a vegeta — Ten vegeta, comete una semilla— y le extendió su mano y vegeta la tomo y se la comió, en un segundo ya se había recuperado.

—Oye Vegeta ese soy yo— le dijo Goku viendo hacia arriba donde se veía flotar a mirai vegeta y a mirai goku.

—Si— fue lo único que respondió vegeta viendo hacia la misma dirección.

Mirai goku se encontraba enfrente de mirai vegeta y le hablaba — Vegeta (mirai) detente, este no eres tú—

Mirai vegeta lo vio con una sonrisa ladeada pero muy maliciosa — ¿enserio? ¿No soy yo? No seas idiota Kakarotto ¡Claro que soy yo!— y en ese momento se abalanzo sobre mirai goku aunque no logro tocarlo porque este desapareció y apareció unos cuantos metros mas lejos.

—Vegeta, no te dejes manipular, recuerdas cuando te encontré en el otro mundo y tú...— mirai goku no pudo terminar la frase porque mirai vegeta lo interrumpió.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Bing Bang Atack!—le grito vegeta al mismo tiempo que le arrojo su energía que mirai Goku desvió con una mano.

Raditz que se encontraba flotando sobre todas las peleas, desde su posición se podían ver a los demás guerreros Z peleando con los pequeños seres y a mirai goku junto con mirai vegeta.

Él llevaba puesto un traje muy diferente al que usaba cuando trabajaba para Freezar, el uniforme era parecido al que usaba Bardock su padre, solo que en vez de ser color verde era café obscuro y no tenia esas solapas que sobresalían desde la cintura era un traje completo color negro del misma material que el de vegeta, no se veía tan grande y musculoso se veía un poco mas delgado.

Estaba con sus brazos cruzados observando hasta que sintió a alguien atrás de él — ¿Viene a ver la pelea?— le dijo Raditz sin voltearlo a ver y ese sujeto se posicionó al lado suyo.

—Si, ya apareció Kakarotto y lo necesito— Dijo Reíto que era la persona que había ayudado a mirai vegeta y a los demás a mantener su cuerpo, pero a diferencia de Nappa solo Raditz y mirai Vegeta estaban realmente vivos.

—Pues ya lo tiene— Dijo Raditz colocándose un poco más atrás de Reíto.

—Así es, solo necesito que Kakarotto (mirai) mate a vegeta (mirai) — dijo riendo el perverso sujeto mientras miraba emocionado la pelea pronto tendría su objetivo.

—Ahora lo hare mas divertido— dijo Reíto mientras comenzaba a decir unas palabras en un lenguaje extraño.

Mirai vegeta comenzó a retorcerse y tomarse de la cabeza mientras gritaba de dolor.

—Vegeta resiste, no dejes que te manipule sé mas fuerte—le decía mirai Goku, Mirai Vegeta seguía sin responder y se seguía retorciendo.

Vegeta y goku notaron que todo se estaba poniendo mas complicado, vegeta supo que bulma no podía quedarse mas tiempo ahí.

— ¡Trunks!— Grito vegeta a su pequeño hijo que se había fusionada con Goten.

— ¿Si?— Gritaron ambos niños mientras seguían luchando

— ¡Llévate a tu madre hacia la corporación!— le grito vegeta

— ¿Pero Papá?— le dijo el pequeño niño estaba emocionado de una buena pelea.

— ¡Obedece!— dijo ya sin paciencia vegeta.

—Yo la llevare— Grito Vegeta Jr. La verdad tenia muchas ganas de ver a su mamá estaba muy preocupado.

Vegeta solo asintió y vio como bulma se iba con su pequeño nieto.

Mirai Goku seguía intentando hacer reaccionar a mirai vegeta pero no lo lograba hasta que dejo de retorcerse y alzo su vista lentamente y comenzó a reír de una manera maniática.

— ¡No! ¡Maldición!— grito mirai goku no quería atacar a mirai vegeta sabia que si lo hería aunque fuera un poco seria el fin para todos.

Mirai Vegeta se abalanzo sobre él, comenzó atacarlo y este trataba de esquivarlo; sabia que en ese punto mirai vegeta estaba dispuesto a morir ya que no era él quien dominaba sus acciones.

La pelea no iba hacia ningún lado, mirai vegeta atacando y mirai goku evadiendo los golpes sin tocarlo.

—Pelea maldito, ¿no me crees un oponente digno sabandija?— grito mirai vegeta realmente frustrado y era su orgullo saiyajin el que hablaba, se trasformo en súper saiyajin fase dos.

Aun así no era rival para mirai goku, como se sintió frustrado sintió el kí de bulma alejarse y estaba tan confundido y fuera de sí que no reconoció que no era la Bulma de su tiempo.

Y se abalanzo hacia su dirección, donde iba vegeta Jr. y Bulma todos sabían que si los alcanzaba los mataría en un segundo.

— ¡Vegeta Detente!— Grito mirai goku tardo un segundo en reaccionar hacia donde iba mirai vegeta.

Vegeta y goku del presente no tuvieron reacción inmediata y solo se quedaron estáticos en su lugar todo paso tan rápido.

Mirai Goku voló detrás de mirai vegeta pero no llegaría a tiempo y no quería lastimarlo.

Solo atino a gritar mientras aun perseguía a mirai Vegeta — ¡Raditz Ahora!—

Todos quedaron atónitos mirai goku le acababa de hablar a Raditz, vegeta y goku voltearon su vista hacia Raditz quien se encontraba flotando atrás de Reíto

—Adiós Maldito, Gracias por Regresarme la vida— dijo Raditz mientras reía maliciosamente y le lanzaba una bola de energía directamente en la espalda.

— ¡Eres un desgraciado!— le grito Reíto mientras desaparecía en un resplandor de energía.

Justo en ese momento dejaron de aparecer los pequeños seres con los que estaban peleando los demás guerreros Z, mirai Vegeta dejo de perseguir a bulma y fue porque un humo y aura negra comenzó a salir de su cuerpo mientras él se retorcía de dolor hasta que sus ojos se pusieron blancos y perdió el conocimiento y cayo directamente al suelo.

Lo que no sabían es que en la corporación capsula mirai Bulma le estaba colocando un paño a su nuera que seguía inconsciente en la camilla, cuando una sensación en el pecho hizo que se le cayera el paño, toco su pecho con su mano derecha. —Vegeta— fue lo único que susurro.

Todos se quedaron estáticos cuando mirai Goku regreso con mirai Vegeta inconsciente y se lo entrego a Mirai Trunks.

— ¿Se...Señor Goku?— dijo mirai Trunks sumamente consternado por su apariencia y tomo a su padre.

— ¿Papá?— Dijo mirai Gohan un poco confundido, Mirai Goku solo le regalo una sonrisa como diciendo hablaremos luego a lo cual Gohan asintió.

—Váyanse hacia la casa de Bulma ya los alcanzare— y diciendo eso se elevo hacia la altura de Raditz quien seguía flotando.

Vegeta y goku estaban sorprendidos ¿acaso Raditz les había ayudado? ¿Había cambiado? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Vamos todos usare la tele trasportación— dijo Goku y todos se colocaron a su alrededor menos Vegeta.

—Vamos Vegeta— le dijo goku con una sonrisa

—No, me iré yo solo— y vegeta emprendió el vuelo, dejándolos Ahí.

—Vaya, vegeta nunca cambia— dijo Krilim resignado

Goku solo sonrió, él sabía muy bien que Vegeta quería alcanzar a Bulma y a Vegeta Jr. que era probable que siguieran en camino.

Al parecer se había evitado una Tragedia pero necesitaban saber ¿Qué estaba pasando? Aun había muchas preguntas que serian respondidas cuando Mirai vegeta, Mirai Goku y hasta Raditz hablaran, si es que este ultimo lo hacia.

Continuara...

Notas de la Autora

Hola Chicas solo quería comentarles que el próximo es el ultimo capitulo de esta historia y todas las preguntas serán respondidas, espero que les haya agradado mi historia y me lo hagan saber muchas gracias.

Besos ^. ^

Ambar


End file.
